The Third Quadrant
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: Standard Disclaimers apply. Darkness threatened to consume her so she called out to the light. Her life was torn to pieces, only love can help her fight. Raeast COMPLETE
1. Three Demons and a Goddess

The Third Quadrant

Chapter 1: Three demons and a goddess

She looked so frail. Sunk on her knees in the middle of her dark room, her cape swirling around her like a thin protective shield. From what was it protecting her? What was she hiding from? Her hood was drawn up over her head, covering her silken violet locks damp with sweat. Was she trying not to cry? He would never know. They were so different, so distant it made him hurt. They were supposed to be friends. No, they were friends. Perhaps not as close as he would have liked, but still friends. And he'd be there for her. When she was ready. The green titan moved from the doorway, stealing a final glance at her before retiring.

She hadn't known he was watching her. She'd been too deep in concentration. It was like this every night. She would slip into her room after dinner, just in time to collapse on her floor and be spirited away to her mind. She was loosing control. Slowly, but surely. Trigon was creeping across her mindscape like a silent death. Leaving her emotions lying in brambles, their flesh torn. He was taking them one by one. She had to give him a little more control each night in order to recover them. When would he finally consume her entire being? When would he take his final prize? _Never. _He couldn't. Not for four more months. But in three it would be over. And she'd win.

There were four planets that marked the edges of the universe in the spirit realm. Three created by demons, one by a goddess. Azerath, created by Hevernix the demon who became Hades. Azerath had converted to peace when Hevernix left to rule the underworld as Hades. Raven had been born on Azerath. It was a good planet for the most part, still a tiny shadow of darkness hovered over it. That was Raven's fault. She'd unleashed a very minor taste of her true demonic powers on Azerath the day she'd been born. Before she'd learned to control herself, subdue her reckless feelings. That darkness had stayed and tarnished the peaceful Azerath and had been the reason she fled to earth. It was how she had escaped the guilt.

Azerath ruled the first quadrant of the spirit realm and Metrion ruled the second. Metrion had come to dominate the ancient Alderon previously head of quadrant two. Metrion was a warring planet created by Intherol the demon whom was betrothed to Raven. Before she killed him. In fact, Intherol had named Metrion after her as it was the translation of her name in his dialect. Metrion remained a terrifying planet to encounter. Then of course there was---. Raven's train of thought broke and her eyes flickered open. The third royal planet. The one she would banish Trigon to. The uninhabited planet in the uninhabited quadrant three that she would banish Trigon to in three months. The one created by her mother, the goddess of light, for the sole purpose of freeing her of Trigon was… gone.

Gone from her memory. Completely and utterly gone. She dashed from her room, her violet eyes ablaze with unmistakable fear. Things in the hallway began to vibrate dangerously with black light and she fell to the floor clutching her head. Trigon's laughter rumbled through her mind. She had to remember. She'd gone through everything. When her control had begun to slip she'd set in movement the spells that would send the four planets into perfect alignment and allow her to banish Trigon once and for all. The only problem was… if she didn't succeed she would die at Trigon's hand. And now, the third planet, the one that would give her full access to her powers if added to her mantra, was gone. She'd never said the full mantra because of its danger. She would have to risk that danger when she banished Trigon. Bun now she _couldn't_. Azerath, Metrion--- nothing. She shook her head and again tried to remember.

Still nothing. Nothing at all. Just Azerath of Quadrant one, Metrion of Quadrant two and Zynthos of Quadrant four. No Quadrant three. Vases and other such objects in the halls began to shatter and the light bulb above her exploded, sending shards of glass flying around her, cutting at her pale skin.

"No!" she yelled. Trigon's sinister laughter cradled her. What had he done? She felt a sense of such incredible foreboding it made her want to scream.

Beast Boy darted out into the hall when he heard Raven yell. His eyes went wide as he saw her, blood trickling down her arms from where the glass had cut her and things exploding left and right. "Raven!" he called, running up to her and taking her into his arms. "Raven, can you hear me?!" His pleas reached the ears of the other titans and they woke from their slumber. Cyborg darted out and cursed when he saw what was going on. Robin and Starfire appeared not moments later from the Boy Wonder's room, trying desperately to finish pulling on their clothes and reach Raven and Beast Boy at the same time. Beast Boy continued to call Raven and finally she responded.

Raven's eyes darted open and closed again and Beast Boy could hear her muttering her chant and regaining control. Things stopped exploding and she finally looked up at her friend's frightened faces. Their imploring stares prompted her to speak. She took a deep breath. "If I don't remember the name of that planet soon… I have four months to live," Raven's usual monotone quavered and Beast Boy instinctively pulled the girl close.

"Friend… I do not understand…" Starfire peeped.

"Off hand, Star, neither do I," Raven said bitterly. Memories were not supposed to just vanish. Unless you had a demon living in your head, evidently.

Drifting songs,

Remember a dream.

Upon the frosty air

It dwelt.

A mellow chord,

Forgotten loves.

Surface as delicate rose thorns.

High and sweet,

A mournful truth,

Blemishes so white a dove.

Perfect in the tarnish,

A lovely imperfection.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well there's chappie one. WingsofaRaven, sorry it took so long. I'm guessing chappie two might take some time because school is starting up again but please don't give up on this story. I swear I'll get it done…eventually. BTW did you guys like the poem at the end of the chappie? I wrote a whole bunch to go along with the story, one at the end of each chappie, but if you guys don't like them just give me a review and I get a few, I'll stop the poems. Anyways, Thanks for reading, now review. 


	2. Darkening a Black Spirit

Chapter 2: Darkening a Black Spirit

Raven stood wearily, shaking off Beast Boy. So this was it. She would live for three, maybe four months while the curse ate away at Trigon. He would probably die, but so would she. She would not have the chance to banish him as she should, to that planet in Quadrant three, and therefore would die with the demon. Unloved. She blinked. Why did it matter if she died unloved? It had never occurred to her before. She had always just been. Alone, yes, but fine just… well… being. She was becoming irrational, she decided, and swept off to her room. Beast Boy was going to call after her but when he heard the lock on her door click, he knew it was hopeless.

Beast Boy sent an envious glance in the way of Robin, who was holding the hand of his recently made girlfriend, Starfire. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, he had more important things to attend to, but the fact he couldn't be with the girl he loved kind of irked him.

"I'm gonna try to talk to Raven," he said blankly before shifting into a green tabby cat and darting down the hall to her room. Cyborg looked up from his crouch on the floor where he'd been cleaning up the mess and watched the little changeling leave. Starfire looked at her boyfriend.

"Robin?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Starry?" he replied. She bit her lower lip.

"How can we help our friend?" she inquired, giving him an imploring look. Cyborg couldn't help but crack a smile despite the rather dismal situation. The Tamaranian princess, though a warrior of her planet with what earthlings considered amazing super powers, seemed to believe with all of her heart that Robin was the best thing in the universe and could solve anything and everything. The ebony-haired Boy Wonder looked at the floor, his brows knotted and the all too familiar crease forming on his forehead.

"We would need to know what is wrong first. And unfortunately, Raven doesn't seem like she wants to talk," Star seemed to disapprove of his answer. She had to do _something_.

"Well I am sure she would appreciate some herbal tea, yes?" she countered. He smiled and fondly touched her cheek. Cyborg went back to his cleaning.

"I'm sure she would," he answered softly. Star always had to help somehow or another. Robin's eyes followed her as she floated out to the kitchen to prepare the tea. Raven's behavior was worrying Robin. She seemed to be losing control of her powers and that could become devastating, not only to her or even the rest of the team but to everything in Jump City and perhaps the entire spirit realm as well. He went to his room and searched through some of his older files. Ones about the titan's and their backgrounds. Most were very brief as all of them seemed to have aspects of their life they did not want revisited. The only one with a fairly large file was Starfire because he had grown close to her she had revealed more about her past… and a very haunting past she had.

He found the file for Raven and opened it. As the contents were revealed he reeled back in shock. The pages were all blank save four very fresh blood stains which looked very much like the eyes of Trigon.

Starfire flew into his room holding Raven's tea and gasped as she realized what he was holding. "Robin… what is going on?" she squeaked, placing a frightened hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I don't know… but what ever it is, it seems to be worse than Raven just loosing control. It has become imperative we find out what's going on," he turned and looked at Star's pale face, her eyes wide and starring at the blood eyes. He kissed her on the forehead in an attempt to comfort her but neither felt much better with such a dark secret brewing in the tower.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven heard a quiet knock on her door and she stiffened. "Rae… what's going on? You've _never_ lost control that much… I wanna help you, Rae. I don't know if I can, but, it would be better than being alone…right? I swear I'll try my best if you'll just tell me what's going on," Beast Boy's voice flittered into her room.

He had been ready to plead more but to his surprise the door slid slowly open. She was on the floor again, hiding beneath her cloak, her back to him. He rushed into her room and the door slid closed behind him. He put his arms around her and he felt her go rigid. He refused to let go but tilted her head up so he could see her.

"Why can't I remember?" she asked, and Beast Boy was shaken to the core when he heard the fear in her voice. Her fear was real and undeniable, flowing electrically from her very being. She was holding the sides of her cloak in a death grip, her hands balling up the fabric into her tight fists. Her knuckles were white.

"Remember what?" he asked urgently. She paid him no heed. Instead she looked at him and it seemed the usually unfeeling violet eyes were racing with indefinable emotions. The only one he could solidly pick out was still fear.

"Beast Boy… I am scared of dying…" she whispered hoarsely. His eyes jumped wide.

"Wha-what?" he asked. He couldn't have heard her right. She looked away. He just stared at the back of her hood, the stray violet strands of hair slipping out the side.

"Beast Boy…" she asked. Her voice seemed so far away.

"Yes?!" he replied, his voice sounding strained. He had never seen her like this, ever.

"I… do not want to give up… yet…will you…help me?" she asked. Her voice sounded small, childlike in her request.

"Of-of course!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you. I don't say that enough… do I… will you be here tomorrow? At midnight? Right here?" she asked, turning to look at him. Her skin shimmered with a thin layer of sweat and her eyes were wide and imploring. Seeing so much emotion, fear… pain, in her scared him.

"Sure thing." He nodded. It was the first time he didn't have anything witty to say. As soon as he spoke she vanished in a pool of black, teleporting herself from her room. He only waited a moment before exiting swiftly from her room, which still creeped him out despite the more pressing issues. He walked to the Rec. Room where everyone was seated and peered out the window, wondering where the frail girl had gone. He saw the sky and the dark, scudding rain clouds the blocked the should-be morning sun seemed ironically suiting for the day. His attention was averted to his teammates.

"Beast Boy, what the heck is goin' on?!" Cyborg asked. Robin looked at Beast Boy expectantly and he could see Starfire peeping up from behind the boy's cape looking very worried, and very confused. He was in no better shape himself.

Proverbs 27:5

_"Open rebuke is better than carefully concealed love."_

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Ok, this came out sooner than I thought. I wonder who long until the next one… maybe five reviews away? Lol. Now I know I said the end would have a poem but in Bible class today this verse popped up and I was like, hey… awesome verse! And it goes along with how Beast Boy is feeling pretty well. It might go along with how Raven is feeling as well. ((hint)) right, like you didn't already know she felt that way. Anyhow. Tell me how it is. Am I rushing the plot? Are Raven and Beast Boy to OOC for your taste? In other words… REVIEW! 


	3. To Let Down Walls

Chapter 3: To Let Down Walls

Beast Boy looked at the others and raked a hand through his leaf green hair. "I, don't really know what's wrong with Raven. She said that… she didn't want to die though. I-I don't know what she means but… I think she's serious. Which means… I… we… have to do _something._ The little changeling turned to look again at the stormy sky. "I have to do anything…" he whispered almost inaudibly. "For the one I love," he turned back to look at the other Titans. Everyone seemed about out of their minds with worry, especially with Raven hiding her problem.

"Well, where is she now?" Robin asked suddenly. At the very least they could all try to go talk to her. Beast Boy realized with a start that he had no clue.

"I-I don't know," he replied, and off hand he seemed just as surprised as the others at the comment.

"She is not residing in her sleeping chambers?" Starfire asked curiously. Beast Boy shook his head. Cyborg frowned. Being the equivalent of a human Swiss Army Knife, he punched a button on his arm and a screen showed up. 'Raven: location, unknown'. Cyborg's frown deepened.

"She turned off her tracking device," he sent an imploring glance in Robin's direction.

Robin understood but shook his head.

"No, we won't search the city. Knowing Raven, she knows what she has to do and right now she obviously wants… or needs, to be alone," Cyborg sighed in frustration. Starfire flew over and laid a hand on the half robot's shoulder. They were all very worried for their friend. "Beast Boy-?" Robin stopped and they realized the green titan was gone. Starfire gave a tiny cry of distress and Robin took her into his arms comfortingly. They moved to the window to watch as a green sparrow flittered off towards the city.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven moved swiftly through the streets and people dodged to get out of her way. A few shouted angrily at her as she rushed unforgivingly through the crowd. She finally reached the outskirts of Jump City and she muttered her chant to fly higher into the air. She flew out towards the undeveloped area by the highway. Dropping down into the woods she moved deep enough that the sounds of highway activity were drowned out by peaceful silence. Ascending onto a small mound crowned with a small sapling she sat and rested her back against the thin, stem-like trunk of the tiny tree. She closed her eyes and assumed lotus position, bringing thumbs and pointer fingers together in relaxed rings. She began to breathe slow and deep, preparing herself for a trip into her mind… which was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Azerath, Metrion…" she gave a frustrated sigh. "Azerath, Metrion, _Zynthos_," as she drew out the last word of her incarnation she felt the familiar dizziness of turning in on herself, reaching back into her mind. A small swirl of light flashed before her closed eyes and she was in her mind. Her physical self opened its eyes, now glowing pure white, and began a low haunting chant of her mantra.

Within her mind Raven was standing on a rocky platform overlooking her mindscape. A burgundy-cloaked figure was rapidly moving towards her. (Ok, I don't wanna confuse you so listen up. Italics imply an emotion speaking to Raven. Ok?)

"Hello Passion," Raven said coolly to the burgundy-cloaked figure. Said emotion lowered her hood to reveal a Raven with long, flowing violet hair that swirled about her and, of course, blood red lips. Passion blinked her long, dark lashes. _Raven…_ _it's been such a while… when will you let me out, sweet? _She spoke with a rich, seductive voice. Raven narrowed her eyes. "I need to talk to Trigon. Bring me Rage, Hate, and…Pain." She instructed the emotion. Passion stared back haughtily. _Pain too? You are sooo gruesome…_ she wrinkled her nose before gliding off. Raven noticed Passion was wearing a pair of strappy burgundy heels instead of the boots worn by not only Raven but the other emotions as well. She rolled her eyes. A few moments later three black circles appeared in front of her. Hate, Rage, and Pain slid up from the black pools and stood staring at Raven.

Hate and Rage both displayed the four eyes of Trigon while Pain had a dull version of her own violet optics. Rage, cloaked in red, stepped forward and smiled to display sharp fang-like teeth. _Hello Raven…_ Rage said with a malicious stab wreathing her voice. Raven sneered back at Rage who only grinned wider. To the side Hate gave a sickening chuckle. Raven shifted her gaze to the black cloaked Hate. "Rage, Hate, give me Trigon," she growled. The two emotions smiled with morbid joy. At the command the two stood facing one another and with their equally horrid voices lacing together began a snake-like hiss of Raven's mantra. Both glowed with Raven's black magic and began to float up into the air. They began to spin, faster and faster until they merged into the four red eyes of Trigon, his body forming soon after.

"Daughter!" he cackled in his booming voice. Raven didn't move a muscle.

"What have you done." She glared at her demon father. Trigon laughed.

"Why… what are you talking about?" he asked, giving her a sinister glance from all four eyes. She growled.

"You know exactly what I mean. What did you do with my memory of the third royal planet's name?" she hissed. Trigon's devilish grin widened.

"I gave it to Love. Your most forgotten emotion. I would tell you how to elicit the information from her… but it seems much too nice a thing to do," he rumbled. Trigon laughed before disintegrating back into Rage and Hate. Raven grimaced.

"You two can go. Pain, stay. Rage, tell Love to come to me." Raven instructed. The emotions reluctantly obeyed. Another black pool appeared to reveal a cloakless Raven in a gold leotard. Raven cringed as she saw the uniform and Pain gave a muffled groan of distaste. Love's belt sported pink gems rather than Raven's usual red. Love's ashma chakra gem was also heart-shaped and pink. Love smiled sweetly at Raven. _You called for me, Rae?_ Love said in her soft, delicate voice. Raven gave her a plastic little smile.

"Yes. I need you to tell me the name of Quadrant Three's royal planet." Raven requested simply. Love's smile faltered. _Yes, well let's see, umm… you should already know that. It is your memory after all. But perhaps… if you were to bring… Beast Boy… I might be able to tell him._ Love giggled at the thought of seeing Beast Boy. Raven looked horror stricken. Her most carefully guarded secret, wrenched out of her that easily? Love would easily spill her feelings to Beast Boy and off hand; those secrets were ones she had intended to carry to her grave. She thought about it a moment and her desire to keep the secret with her to her grave was beginning to sound very likely. However, Love _might_ not spill the beans if she was careful. She could just bring Beast Boy into her mind and, find the answer and leave before any damage happened. It was a hefty risk, but worth it. Definitely worth it. She nodded grudgingly at Love, who smiled brightly before vanishing. Raven looked over at Pain.

"I just needed to tell you, stop coming out. I'm supposed to be emotionless and you're NOT helping," she said harshly. Pain whimpered and nodded before vanishing as well. Raven sighed wearily before letting herself be pulled back into reality. She felt a _little_ better. That was, until she became fully aware and saw Beast Boy looking at her worriedly from the edge of the clear.

* * *

Author's Notes:

ok. I hate this chappie. that's ok though. I hope it didn't take too long to get out, it's just i'm all excited about writing the "other" part of this story AND I have this story just itching to be written called Wish Upon a Star which has a plot inspired by the quote 'Beauty inspires obsession' on the box of girl with the pearl ear ring. Anyhow.

Reviewers, I love you. Blaze-Firestorm, patience! It's genre is suspense for a reason. Vampire-Orchid and WingsofaRaven, I huggle you. Now... if you would... review on this chappie too! All of you!


	4. Dancing Around Secrets: part 1

Chapter 4: Dancing Around Secrets

I totally forgot to put a poem or something at the end of Chappie three so I'm putting two in this one. Lol.

* * *

Waking the heart

After Death so long,

Brought such anguished realities.

That One perceived she might be hiding

A love so strong and pure.

Would she ever learn to uncloak her heart,

That single pure white

Flight.

Would she ever see with him in her arms,

She was no Raven,

But a dove?

Raven's eyes bored into Beast Boy's heart and he shivered. Brushing off any fears of approaching the dark girl he started towards her and he saw, with saddened eyes, she shrunk back from him.

"Robin told us to leave you alone… unless you asked for help. But, I mean, you asked _me_ for help and I know this isn't where or when you said to meet… I just wanted to make sure you were… ok… and I was wondering if you could tell me, what's going on…" He spoke haltingly as if afraid she might do something to him. Raven managed to give him a steady stare the whole time as it seemed Pain had heeded her warning. Raven stood to here feet, earning a sideways glance from Beast Boy. She paid no attention to the boy and instead she deliberately brushed off her cloak.

"If we walk back to the Tower, maybe… I can explain. A little." She said hesitantly. Both fell into an awkward silence and then Beast Boy nodded. Raven sighed and they began to walk towards home. Home, was that what it really had become? Raven pondered the thought for a moment before returning her attention to the fidgeting changeling by her side. In her mind Affection was cooing with delight… he looked so cute… Raven's eyes shot wide and she frowned.

"Well," she said breaking the silence. "I guess all there is to say, really, is that I decided I needed to banish Trigon once and for all because he was slowly taking over. I couldn't risk him taking full control of me so I set a curse in motion. It will align the four royal planets in four months. I needed to go to… _planet three_… in three months but, I can't now. So, in three months… I might have four, if I'm lucky, I will… die. By Trigon's hand." Raven looked at Beast Boy and noticed he looked rather pale. He also looked as if _he_ wanted to drop down dead. "But, you know, it's not so bad, I mean, Trigon… will die too. I, I think…" she added hastily. Beast Boy looked up, a sudden anger filling his eyes.

"Right. So that's it? You were just going to not tell anyone you were dying and in three months, oh right, maybe four if your lucky, you'll just die all alone in your room and leave us to find you, wondering if we ever could have helped?!" he spat angrily at her. Raven continued to walk stiffly towards the Tower.

"I called you so you could help, ok? I just don't want people… I don't know. I just… wanted to figure things out on my own. But I need your help. If we can retrieve my memory of the third royal planet, the name, that is, I might still be able to make this work. And not die. The only problem would be you having to come into my mind again." She said quietly, calmly. Beast Boy stared at her and ended up running into a man (they had reached the city now) who yelled angrily.

"Oh," he said. She sighed and continued to move towards the Tower. BB ran to catch up to her. "s-so, there's a chance you'll live?" he asked hopefully. She nodded.

"Yeah, but I need you to help me," she spoke confidently but she was truly scared out of her mind on the inside. What would she do if they failed? What would she do if Beast Boy learned about her true feelings? That alone seemed enough to kill her. They were at the doors of the Tower and BB reached forward to punch in the code. She grabbed his hand away from the key pad and he was aware how soft her skin felt… it also felt terribly cold. Beast Boy looked at her in confusion. Taking a deep breath she muttered Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos and the two were teleported to her room.

She went to her chest of drawers and took an elaborately decorated mirror from the top. Beast Boy suppressed a small shriek when he saw the mirror; it had not been his fondest memory.

"You want to help, right?" she asked. She needed to make sure he really wanted to help her.

"Of course…" he said softly and Raven thought she almost heard a hint of something more in his voice.

"Ok, then we go to my mind together. Now," she said. She sucked in a deep breath, ready to confront Love. The mirror began to swirl and seethe and then a black light consumed them… ready to take them back into Raven's mind… or her memories, really.

Beauty captures your lips

So ruby red.

And shows you there is more.

Shows you that what you knew,

But didn't want to,

Can be such a wonderful gift.

Beauty sings a song

So soft and sweet.

And tells you of true love.

Of inner beauty that yields,

An unfathomable cry

For sweet affections.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, there's chapter 4. I know this story is taking me forever and I feel really bad about it but I'm writing Wish Upon a Star at the same time and this is sort of taking back seat along with novel. Ugh. Now, don't look for Wish Upon a Star for a while, though. I'm not posting it until I have five chappies done and I can just post like one a day or something. WingsofaRaven, hopefully this chappie wasn't so boring but I'm kind of stick until they get to her mind and have to deal with Love... and an over zelous Passion. So please r&r!


	5. Dancing Around Secrets: part 2

Chapter 5: Dancing Around Secrets Part 2:

The two landed with a thud and Raven shivered. It was so dark… Where was she? This wasn't her mind. She looked around in an attempt to gain her bearings. "Beast Boy?" what was going on? Was she seriously loosing it? Had Trigon acted early and killed her already? Oh god… was she dead?! It was then she noticed a small figure huddled in the corner of… wherever she was. She watched as the little girl began to cry. Looking up, Raven saw the little girl was herself… at five years old. Little Raven began to wail loudly. "Mommy?! Mommy, where am I!" five-year-old Raven began to look around frantically and seventeen-year-old Raven perceived an echoing voice pierce the blackness.

"Forezven Lith, Malinol Corvexline, Laosha, Mironee, Zinthos!" the voice called and the black disappeared. Raven watched as her younger self looked wide eyed and a pale blonde woman. Little Raven then hurtled herself forward, into her mother's arms. Raven gasped. She was in her memories… and she knew what was coming next.

"No…" Raven whispered as Trigon's hulking shape loomed forward. Raven's mother looked up and the serene golden eyes widened in shock.

"Trigon, what are you-!" Raven's mother never finished. The violet haired Goth watched in horror as Trigon and her mother pitted power against power. Raven saw her mother's body fall to the ground with a sickening thud and little Raven looked up, tears welling in her eyes.

"Mommy!" "Mom!" Raven and little Raven yelled simultaneously. Raven watched in anguish as little Raven's eyes glowed white and her clear ashma chakra gem glowed. Little Raven let out a piercing scream and both she and Trigon were enveloped in black magic. When the magic dissipated, Trigon was gone and the tiny Raven lay unconscious on the ground, her jewels no longer clear but red and her leotard no longer white but black. Raven felt tears threatening her eyes as she watched herself struggle to her feet and run to her mother's side. Little Raven pulled off her mother's cloak and fastened it on. As soon as Little Raven did so, it too transformed from white, but to a navy blue. Raven turned away. She was never supposed to see these memories again…

"Enough!" Raven shouted and suddenly the scenery swirled and shifted and Raven blacked out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Raven?" BB called in confusion. Everything was black. Beast Boy noticed two figures far off and he briefly heard his name called in the distance. "Raven?" he started towards what looked like Raven and a tiny, white-cloaked version of herself. He shifted into a bird and began to fly towards her when a burgundy cloaked figure stopped him in mid-flight. Beast Boy fell to the ground and resumed human form.

"What the…" _Hello Beast Boy_. A luscious voice slipped from the being in front of him. "Raven?" The figure was similar to Raven, but she was wearing a cloak of rich burgundy velvet that was golden trimmed. The figure lowered her hood to reveal Raven with long violet hair swirling about the top of her cloak. Beast Boy's eyes widened. He'd met a few of Raven's emotions before… Happy, Brave, Timid… but no one like… this. "Raven?" he asked again, a little confused. _Come with me… this a memory you don't want to experience._ The long haired Raven said. Beast Boy arched an eyebrow but had no time to object because he was consumed by Raven's all too familiar black aura and suddenly found himself in a blank white place with no one but the burgundy Raven.

"Where am I?!" he demanded of the girl. She gave him a seductive little smile. _Raven's center. Her peace-spot, where she goes to block everything out._ Beast Boy looked bewildered. "Ookk… if this is _Raven's_ center, than _who_ are _you_?" he asked. _Passion._ The burgundy Raven stated silkily. She tossed back her cloak so it hung back over her shoulders. _I am, Passion._ She said in that same rich and intimate voice. Beast Boy was about to say something about being unsure Raven had passion but stopped when he saw Passion in full view… Raven definitely had Passion. Definitely. He supposed if she had Happy then Passion was logical too… if any of this was logical… It was about then he stopped thinking and simply gapped at Passion. Passion's leotard was low cut in the front, very, very low cut. It was also made of burgundy silk and had cuts on the waist that exposed her smooth, pale skin beneath. Passion tossed her long hair over her shoulder and smirked. Beast Boy noticed Passion also had some very, very, suggestive heels on.

_I see you like it,_ Passion commented. Beast Boy quickly snapped back to reality and wiped a small bit of drool off his chin. "Does normal Raven own this costume or is it only you, cuz if she owns this costume then, then… whoa…" it was all he could think of saying. He wondered if it would be completely necessary to leave Raven's mind and attend to the grim reality that seemed to be everywhere. He found it a rather pleasurable thought to remain there with Passion.

BB watched as Passion's hands glowed black and a chaise lounge appeared. He lifted a confused brow. Passion smirked and draped herself across the lounge, her long hair dipping lazily over the edge. She looked at him with hungry eyes and she seemed to beckon him forward. _Beast Boy… come here you handsome animal…_ she crooned and Beast Boy moved towards her. The semi-logical bit of his mind scolded him as this divine creature before him was definitely not Raven… not that Raven wasn't divine and seductive in her own mysterious way. He chose not to listen to the scolding snippet of his brain and instead moved so he was right in front of Passion.

"Don't even think about it." Raven's monotone voice sliced him in two. He blushed a beat red and turned to face her.

"I, er, it was- it was _her_ fault!" he pointed accusingly at Passion who was looking innocently over at Raven. Raven sighed wearily.

"I don't have time for this. I'm going to _die_, Beast Boy, and you're over here getting seduced by one of my emotions! I really thought you might be able to help me…" she trailed off and looked away, her eyes holding a small hint of hurt in them. Passion grumbled something about terrible timing and pushy empaths before stalking off, chaise lounge disappearing as she did so. Beast Boy walked over to Raven.

"Sorry, Rae, I couldn't help it… you were, she was, I dunno…" he sighed. Raven looked over at him.

"It's… it's ok. Just, please… don't… mess with her anymore. She's still part of me and… I can feel every ounce of passion Passion was putting forth. I don't need that kind of stress."

"That stresses you?" Beast Boy inquired. "Does it stress you because you… have _feelings_ for me?" there was a little more hope in his voice then had been intended to come out. Raven turned to him violently.

"No! I, I do NOT have feelings for you and don't even think of mentioning such an atrocity again!" she bellowed. Beast Boy looked hurt. Had she sounded too harsh? Raven hung her head. "Sorry… I didn't mean it… like that…" she looked away and began to walk silently away. BB followed. He wanted to help her in every way possible.

Glance

A single soul,

A feeble scream,

Floating like a fading dream.

Release a spirit so untarnished,

Pleading to be left unharnessed,

With a single glance.

* * *

Author's Note: I'l try to upate faster, blaze-firestorm, but here ya go. WingsofaRaven, this was PAssion's big chappie but you'll meet Innocense soon ;p luv you all! I beg you to review!

Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	6. To See All That Was Raven

Chapter 6: To See All That Was Raven

Beast Boy followed the quiet girl in silence. As the walked, Raven's mindscape changed from the alluring white of her center to a sinister swirl of blood red and ebony. Raven said nothing of the scenery change but Beast Boy was able to assume what he was seeing. Raven was truly a girl of pure heart, a crying soul shedding silver tears, but her father… he had inflicted upon her such pain that she had placed barriers all around herself. She had allowed Trigon to corrupt the part of her that wanted to run free and laugh because she was scared. Scared of pain. As apathetic as she appeared, she was quite the opposite. Raven was truly terrified of being betrayed of trust again… which was why she would never allow someone to love her.

Beast Boy found himself unusually sober at the reflections. How would he find a way into her heart? How would he win the trust of this black angel? He was readily surprised by the abrupt change of scenery as the red and black turned to a silvery blue sky and a large grassy field covered with soft lavender and pale yellow flowers. He opened his mouth to ask what such a beautiful place was doing in Raven's scarred mind when he saw three emotions in a rather awkward position.

_YOU WILL NOT TELL HIM! _Crowed a very fervent Passion. Raven looked over at Beast Boy and pulled down her hood.

"She's very heated about everything… hence her being my passion. This is very normal behavior for her… don't be worried about that thing either," Raven waved a disgusted hand over at the emotion currently being strangled by Passion. "It's Desire… in case you were wondering…" Raven stated dryly. She received a curious nod from BB.

_Ok… cough… I won't… but I will say… he is FINE! _

_I don't care HOW fine he is! Just don't say ANYTHING!_ Passion spat back at a disgruntled Desire. A golden-clad, cloakless Raven with a pink heart shaped gem on her ashma chakra was looking very distressed.

_Oh, please, Passion! I beg of you… do stop assaulting dear Desire. She will not tell… and nor will I!_ Love added hastily after receiving a glowering stare from Passion. Desire stood primly and dusted off her violet cloak. She looked over at Beast Boy and gave a cute wink. Beast Boy lifted a hand to say something but Passion stopped him by whacking Desire in the back of her head. Raven rolled her flashing eyes and levitated over to the three who quickly stood at attention. Raven's glare sent both Passion and Desire running, but not before Desire had sauntered over to BB and purred seductively in his ear. Beast Boy turned from his usual green to a very satisfying red. Raven hardly looked amused. "Beast Boy, I'd like to introduce you to… Love…" Raven muttered.

Beast Boy blinked. "Love?" Raven shot him a glare. He whimpered and took a tentative step towards a giggling Love. She smiled sweetly at him and Beast Boy found himself quite pleased. It was then that a grey cloaked Raven appeared. Raven looked about ready to explode, her eyes growing dark and angry.

"Pain… get OUT!" she yelled furiously. Red cloaked Rage appeared at Pain's side and laughed with hysterical maliciousness. Rage's claw-like hand snaked around Pain's arm and Pain cried out in agony as the two disappeared in one of Raven's black portal. Raven stood shaking for a moment before returning to an obliviously happy Love crooning and flitting about Beast Boy's shoulders. He was about as red as Starfire's hair. "Love," Raven said with an eerie quietness to her voice. Love turned to face Raven brightly. _Yes, dear Raven, how may I assist you and our dear friend…BB?_ She giggled and grabbed Beast Boy's arm. Raven clenched her fists. "The name of the planet now, please," Raven said through gritted teeth. A black portal appeared and a teal cloaked Raven stepped forth. Beast Boy rubbed his head. How many emotions did Raven have in here?

_Not so fast Ravie… Love needs to get something from this deal to, ya know._ Manipulation looked critically at her nails before sending a sly glance in Beast Boy's direction. Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down.

"What do you want, Manipulation?" Raven managed to choke out, suddenly pondering if dying would have been so bad. _A kiss. From Beast Boy to Raven. I'm sure Love would… love to see that._ Manipulation laughed silkily. Raven's eyes grew wide briefly before narrowing into slits, silencing the overjoyed Love clapping happily beside her. Raven felt about ready to kill Manipulation. She slowly sat down and deliberately crossed her legs. She began to slowly chant er incantation under the eyes of Beast Boy and the two emotions. Reluctantly the two emotions seemed almost forced into lotus position by some unseen power and began to take up the summons as well. Beast Boy assumed this was going on with emotions all over Nevermore. He watched as a blinding light consumed them and suddenly they were back in Raven's center. Just him, Raven, and… Love.

Raven stood slowly and turned to face Beast Boy. She very deliberately pulled up her hood and took a deep breath.

"Would you mind… for the sake of my life and nothing more… kissing me?" Raven shuddered after her own words but had the startled changeling sent a glance at Love he would have realized she shivered for many other reasons than being disgusted… many, many other reasons.

Shadows of light,

They dance on my window,

Whispering secrets of untold.

The dark light sings,

Unfolding stars into the heart.

It spins inertly around,

Trying to reach itself.

Dying to tell of unseen flight.

Of hidden emotions they call,

Gathering together;

They put up a fight.

A desperate reach for what they are,

Of light.

* * *

Author's Note: I am SO sorry this took so long. Either way there is an extra treat, my FF profile is an actual fanfic... so if you want a little something fluffy to read... you know... have fun! I also wanted to say this in my Wish Upon a Star note but I forgot... sorry... but what I wanted to say was I needed some conflict which is why I HAD to put in Robin failing Star's trust... anyhow, now that that's off my chest, get a review off yours!

Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	7. Could I be Untouchable

Chapter 7: Could I be Untouchable

Robin returned to the living room with the pages from Raven's file, now bearing nothing but the blood Trigon eyes. He sighed and rubbed his temples, carefully squinting at each little bit of the page, attempting to find some clue as to what was going on. Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and she gave him a soft smile. Quietly handing him a mug of coffee she wandered over to Cyborg, who was still fiddling with the scanners in his arm in an effort to tap into both Beast Boy and Raven's communicators. It was silent in the tower, and heavy with worry, as I was heading towards sunset and neither titan had returned… that they were aware of. Raven had planned it that way, though. The less people she had to talk to right now, the better.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Robin's heap shot up and he rushed to Cyborg's side where the tiny screen on his arm was flickering violently. Starfire gave a tiny gasp as the screen finally steadied to display two dots, a black one and a green one, both right next to one another and… in the tower. Robin gave a shout and impulsively laid a kiss on Star's lips. Cyborg coughed and they again regained their composures.

"How can they be in the tower? We _saw_ them leave!" Cyborg asked in disbelief. Robin shook his head.

"I don't know…"

"Robin! Friend Cyborg! Are we not at least going to check in friend Raven's bed chamber? Cyborg's scanners are rarely wrong… yes?" she asked anxiously. Robin smiled fondly and nodded. The two boys followed after the excited Tamaranian.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy stared at Raven numbly and slowly nodded. "Sure, Rae… whatever I can do… to help…" Raven swallowed hard and stepped towards Beast Boy. She heard a collective intake of breath from both Love and Manipulation. She closed her violet eyes and leaned towards Beast Boy, her lips slightly parted. Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut and took her hands in his. They drew together and a felt the light brush of the other's lips. Both were sent swirling into a world of exhilaration, the electricity that seemed to run between them was amazing and neither was aware of when they'd wrapped their arms about one another. Raven gave a small sigh into his mouth and he gently stroked the back of her head. The two were suddenly spinning and they opened their eyes in shock. Tearing herself from him Raven gasped in horror as her mindscape began to fade and spin wildly. _Latsiere! The third Royal Planet is Latsiere! _Raven heard Love's voice echoing through her head as they fell out of her mind…

Raven woke groggily to see Beast Boy and the other titan's staring anxiously at her as she lay on the living room couch. (BTW Latsiere is pronounced Latz-ee-air) She sent a frightened glance at Beast Boy and his eyes clearly told her he had told no one of their kiss.

"Rae, you ok girl?" Cyborg asked. Raven slowly began to nod but that was before she felt the pulsating pain shoot through her body.

"NO!" she screamed and suddenly her whole body was consumed in black energy. Her eyes blazed as those of Trigon and she writhed in a death struggle on the floor. Suddenly floating into the air her eyes fizzed and crackled and red beams shot out, narrowly missing Starfire who was thrown to the floor by Robin. Raven clutched her temples and screamed in agony. "NO! You won't win!" she cried out, shaking uncontrollably, her body still pulsating black.

"Beast Boy! Stay back!" Robin hollered as the changeling ran towards Raven. He didn't listen but instead grabbed the tormented girl firmly about the waist and brought her into his arms. Raven shrieked but suddenly her eyes closed and she fell limp into Beast Boy's arms, her body reverting back to normal. She opened her eyes weakly, still cradled in the boy's arms.

"Rae?" he asked softly, his green optics betraying his worry. Raven lifted a feeble hand to her neck.

"It… burns so much…" she choked out. Beast Boy's brows furrowed as he gently laid her on the couch again. The titans crowded around as he carefully rolled down the high collar of her leotard to reveal her neck. At the base of her throat by her shoulder blades there was a tiny black raven with four red eyes seared into her skin, the faint blaze of a red outline fading away.

"Raven…" he touched her neck gently and the girl whimpered. It was so unlike Raven to be so vulnerable, it was unlike her to be doing any of these things she's been doing recently. She brought a weak hand to her throat again and her indigo eyes closed softly.

"Latsiere… the planet is Latsiere…" she muttered so softly only Beast Boy heard… and if the others had heard, only Beast Boy understood. She smiled, knowing he heard and drifted off into sweet unconsiousness.

Fair Bird

Mount the wind,

Fair bird.

Fly away from the blood.

Don't stay and feel the hurt,

Just fly off into the night.

Over the wind I'd go…

If I could, but no,

You must flee the horror;

Escape what you can.

The trickling stream of tears,

They will guide you.

May your honest love give you strength.

While pure, escape what's left.

It can't be good to stay,

Dwelling on what could;

Or should.

The sands of time release you,

You are free to go.

Mount the wind,

Fair bird.

And serenade the sea.

* * *

Author's Note: not much to say, please review... and the little mark thing on her neck is not suposed to be anything like Birthmark, ok?


	8. Ominous Rose

Chapter 8: Ominous Rose

Raven's piercing scream drew Beast Boy immediately from his sleep. Rushing down the hall he saw the other titans darting into the halls. He vaguely registered Starfire and Robin exit from the same room. As the group ran down the hall Raven burst from her own room, sweat matting her hair to her face. The girl's eyes darted wildly and the other teens stopped short. This person before them… could not be Raven. She stared wildly in their direction and impulsively threw herself into Beast Boy's arms. Beast Boy brought her head up to look at him.

"Raven!" he asked anxiously. Raven looked at him, her eyes clouded.

"This… shouldn't be happening so fast…" she gulped. Tearing herself from the boy's grip she ran the other way, turning the corner and darting off.

"Raven!" the team yelled. Beast Boy took off after her, simultaneously shifting into a cheetah. Starfire grabbed Robin around the chest and lifted into the air, flying rapidly after the two dashing titans. Cyborg pounded after them, checking his scanner to see where Raven was headed. Raven burst through the doors into the large launch pad for the T-ship, complete with astrological equipment in the unoccupied half. She flew towards the stainless steel shelves housing all of the astronomical charts. Fumbling through them she grabbed one and unrolled it hastily. Beast Boy slammed through the doors to see Raven at the astrological charts. She looked so different… it was scary. Her hair was a deep maroon and hung just a little above her waist, close to the same length as Star's. Her cloak was black and the gem fastening it was pulsating with red light. Her eyes were as red as Trigon's but they were still hers, luckily. Beneath her black cloak her uniform was blood red. Raven's ashma chakra gem glowed perilously and he saw, emblazed on the black of her cloak was a deep red rose. He ran towards her, calling her name.

"Rae! What's going on!" he yelped. She paid no attention but simply swept over to the computer console with the chart clutched in one hand. She punched in numbers frantically and several telescopes and sextons exploded near by. Beast Boy ran to her and grabbed her shoulders. She whirled around and stared fiercely at him.

"Let Go!" she hissed, jerking her shoulders from him she turned back to the screen. "No, no, this can't be happening… it shouldn't be changing this fast… what does Trigon think he's doing? No it can't happen this fast!" she fell to a heap on the floor and the computer screen exploded. She clutched her head and cried out.

"Raven!" Cyborg and the others burst into the room where Beast Boy was staring in horror as the entire room began to be encased in her ebony aura.

"I-I'm loosing control… BEAST BOY GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" she screeched. Beast Boy ran towards the others and shifted into a pterodactyl. Grasping Cyborg's shoulders and motioning for Star to get Robin they flew out of the room. As soon as they were safely away Beast Boy looked back.

"I'm going back for her." He growled and he ran back towards the room. He dashed through the doorway which had been ripped from its hinges and saw Raven still huddled in the corner screaming as loud as she could.

"AZERATH, METRION, ZINTHOS! AZERATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" she gave another scream as things around her began to explode. Beast Boy ran towards her, sending a fearful glance at the now black encased T-ship which was groaning on the verge of exploding as well. "AZERATH, METRION!" Raven opened her eyes to see Beast Boy running towards her. She watched in horror as he suddenly found himself glued to the floor and her black magic entwining itself around his body. "FOREZVEN LITH, MALINOL CORVEXLINE, LAOSHA, MIRONEE, ZYNTHOS!" Raven yelled her mother's incantation at the top of her lungs in a desperate attempt to save Beast Boy. The room suddenly went quiet and the black encasing the room sucked to the center and formed into the shape of a raven that flew and entered back into Raven. She cried out in pain before slumping to the floor, shaking uncontrollably.

"Raven, what's going on? What happened?" he rushed to her side and pulled her to him. She coughed and her body jerked with effort. She stared fearfully at him before coughing again, this time coughing up blood. It trickled down her cheek and spattered her cloak. "Rae!" he scooped her up bridal style, her head lolling forward as she coughed up more blood. "Cyborg!" he hollered. "Cyborg, we gotta get Raven to the infirmary NOW!" Cyborg gave a star as the changeling rushed by and quickly followed.

They lay her on one of the beds and Cyborg got quickly to work. He ushered the clamoring titans out of the room and returned to Raven's side. Fifteen minutes later he came out and called Beast Boy in. "She needs to talk to ya. Don't get her upset though, she's getting really weak from all this stress… whatever's going on." Beast Boy remembered he was the only one Raven had talked to. Quickly rushing in, he ran to her side.

"Beast Boy, the planets… are coming to alignment too fast… I have a week at tops… I need to leave, _now_. And… I need to take you with me… You're the only one who knows… Tell the others we'll be alright. Then shut off our communicators and bring all of the astrological charts with us. I need you to carry me to my room so I can get a few things… you need to do that too… understand?" she rasped. Beast Boy nodded solemnly. He didn't ask any questions but instead he ran out of the room to do her bidding.

**_You're using him…_** a voice in her head whispered.

_No… I'm not using him, I'm not! _She thought back angrily.

**_Yes you are. You know it too… You know it because I told you to use him… But time is ticking, daughter, and I shall win and your friend… he will die too._** Raven shuddered. She would never let Beast Boy die… but… perhaps she was using him…

A bold and daring gold,

With fiercely red orbs,

Stares into the black.

A flying banner,

Stained navy.

A flowing tassel,

Dyed bronze.

Iron hooves of no fear,

Taunt the unknown,

And race through the mind,

A feeble courage.

* * *

Author's Note: Just for you Blaze-firestorm... so you won't die on me again... lol. Well I hope you enjoy this one... They're heading to the the third quadrant... YAY!

hugs to all my reviewers... please review this chappie too! PLEASE!


	9. Prelude the Mockingbird

Chapter 9: Prelude the Mockingbird

Beast Boy came back into the room with a small suitcase in one hand and a bag with all the charts she'd asked for in another. He gently scooped the frail girl up in his arms and carried her to her room. Raven did not meet his eyes the whole time he carried her and chose to remain with her eyes glued to the floor as her lay her on her bed.

"Thanks… I need to be a lone for a minute… go tell the other's we're leaving for the week… and that we'll be fine. Just like I told you earlier. Don't go into detail. I don't want them to know… that I'm dying… that Trigon is winning…" she glanced up at him and he looked hesitant. She sent him a meaningful peek and he left. "Azerath, Metrion- Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she shuddered and willed the thoughts of the oncoming trials out of her head. She didn't want to think about what she was doing to him. She chanted her verse again and a small bag floated over. It was black and emblazed with a gold raven on one side and on the other Poe's poem _The Raven_ was embroidered in the Azarian language, also gold thread. She waved a delicate hand towards her closet and several cloaks and leotards and other articles of clothing floated over in a black bubble. She neatly folded them and laid them in her bag, hesitating to zip it up.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she muttered again. Her mind portal mirror and a curious looking crystal floated over along with a small leather-bound book. She refused to look at the inscription on the cover of the tiny book but instead shoved it to the bottom of her bag hastily, sending a paranoid glance at the door. Beast Boy was not back yet… that was good. She then gently laid the amber colored crystal in the bag and zipped the bag shut. She frowned as she looked at her mirror. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she stated firmly. The mirror's glass remained smooth and unmoving. It did not swirl and shift to become the portal to her mind as it should have. She furrowed her brows and tried again. Still, no portal. "Azerath, Capria, Disornay!" she snapped angrily, reverting her mantra to her native Azarian tongue. The mirror did not change. She opened her bag again and added the mirror to her load. She then waved her hand and a small bottle of Thyme floated over and she lay it in the bag. When burned, the Thyme let off a soothing scent which often helped her reach her center more quickly.

Beast Boy entered her room again, followed by the other titans. She nipped her bag up quickly and looked back to her concerned friends. No matter. What needed to be done would be done. Except for… she looked guiltily at her hands. She shouldn't be doing this to Beast Boy… he was her friend.

"Friend, we are informed you shall be leaving our planet for a week to resolve you situation… so while you are gone, Robin, Cyborg and I shall journey to Tamaran where we will await your return. It is… closer to your destination, I believe…" She sent Raven a knowing glance. Starfire was a close friend to the dark girl, despite their differences. She should have guess Star would have been the first to land the idea that Raven would be heading towards a spirit realm such as quadrant three. Tamaran lay just on its border, barely within Quadrant 2. Starfire herself was much more connected with the spirit type magic like Raven possessed then most knew. She didn't talk about it much. Raven looked curiously at Robin who seemed to have arrived at the same conclusion. Raven was his kindred spirit and they were brother and sister by mental bond so obviously he would have had some idea as well. It seemed only Cyborg was completely clueless.

Raven nodded quietly and beckoned Beast Boy over. He came to her side, still clutching his suitcase and the charts. She reached up and gently placed her hand on his forehead. Teleporting both of them such a far distance as they were going would require her to be in closer contact with her companion. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos, _Azerath_, Capria, Disornay!" she chanted. The two glowed black and then warped up into the shape of a large black raven which flew up towards the ceiling and disappeared through a silver portal.

The two appeared in the middle of a large field of lilac grass. Beast Boy rubbed his head and look curiously at Raven who was sitting on the ground beside him, resting her head in her hands wearily. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Azerath. We are on my home planet, Azerath. We spend the night here and search for someone who can lead us towards the veil of the Royal Planet tomorrow. I need to heal myself, anyways," she sighed. Raven struggled to her feet and found herself unable to levitate. She sighed again and quietly accepted Beast Boy's support to walk. They went in silence and soon found Raven was much too weak so Beast Boy resorted to carry her. And that was that.

Will it end,

That I could grow old,

In peace.

That I could remain guiltless...

And utterly without fault,

To the one I love.

* * *

Author's Note: Short Chapter but it's an in between chapter. One of those chapters right after and right before something cool happens... in this case the thing that happens... is Lark. Who looks... surprisingly like a certain x-titan. Something tells me Raven's past has a thing about coming back to haunt her and in the worst ways too. Oh well, guess I'll just let you read the next chapter to understand this fully. By the way, sorry the poem is so short but it's more of a philosophical, reflective sort of piece. I hope to hear your reviews! ;) 


	10. Proverbial Tunes

Chapter 10: Proverbial Tunes

Beast Boy followed Raven's seemingly random directions through the field, unsure of where they were headed. He wondered exactly why she was making him meander all over the lavender field but listened obediently.

"Are you tired of carrying me?" she asked suddenly. He stopped and frowned down at her. Raven was almost frighteningly light and he was more tired of carrying the charts and bags then of carrying the girl herself.

"Naw, Come on Rae, even if I was tired you're to weak to walk right now." He sighed and started forward again. Raven closed her eyes and grimaced. She hated this feeling of helplessness. Raven continued to direct him until they had reached the outskirts of a small town. "You mind me asking why we couldn't have just walked _straight_ here?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Invisible walls. We were going through the Seraphim's Labyrinth. I didn't want to tell you before we got out because you wouldn't have paid attention and you would've gotten nervous and started running into things. I can see them because of my powers," she explained wearily. Beast Boy listened with wide eyes. "Ok, now this will sound weird… but shift into a horse and let me ride you while we're here. Azerath isn't very comfortable with outsiders. I may have been gone a long time, but this is still my home. Beast Boy did as directed and she weakly pulled herself onto his back and rode side-saddle… with no saddle of course. She clung feebly to his mane and Beast Boy wondered if this was such a good idea. She seemed so frail without support. Raven was wondering similarly but was more concerned as to weather or not the Azarians would recognize her… now that Trigon had manifested himself physically through her. She figured she must look strange… half Raven, half Trigon.

"Halt! Who are you that you seek refuge in Azerath?" came a demanding voice to their left. Beast Boy stopped and Raven shifted to see the guard. He was tall and handsome, dressed in all black robes with deep cerulean hair and eyes. At his side he held a rather odd looking staff with a glowing blue sphere hovering at its tip. Raven managed a fairly good smirk in the way of the young man.

"So, Alipes, you've gone towards sorcery? I had always assumed you more of the darkling type," she mused.

"C-Capria Liy Metrion?" he stuttered. Raven stared on thoughtfully.

"I suppose. Yes and no, really," she sighed. "Shameful as it is, I killed my would-be husband, remember? I cannot be called a dove by anyone. It was right of them to rename me." She said softly. Her born name had been Dove, or Capria, but her betrothed had spat upon her deeming her unworthy to be called by such a fair name. Thus to be considered presentable to the demon she had been re-dubbed Metrion, or Raven. Alipes frowned.

"So, 'tis truly you… Metrion then?" he asked. She nodded, and then shook her head again. "By the soul of Arella, do give me a name by which to call you, Capria," Raven looked away.

"I said I am no Capria. I am Raven now. I live on earth," she stated firmly. Beast Boy was reeling with all the confusing conversation. Alipes seemed saddened by the news.

"So… you returned to the place we fled from…" he trailed off and looked away. When he turned back to face her, the anger in his eyes was so strong that it made Beast Boy quiver beneath his delicate passenger. "This is why we could have never been with one another. This is why; _Raven_ you were never fit to become my bride. You press against the mold of Azerath and that is simply… unfathomable to me!" he raged. Raven's eyes glowed a pulsating white and her hands were licked with black flames of her magic. Finding within her an abnormal new strength she vaulted off Beast Boy and hovered in front of him, her hair flying wildly.

"I cannot BELIEVE you! Alipes, I _killed_ for you. Yes, I saved Azerath when I killed Intherol but I did it so I could be with YOU!" she spat angrily. Beast Boy watched in horror as the young sorcerer's staff glowed brighter and his robes began to flutter angrily about him.

"It was not an acceptable thing to do! You tested our peaceful ways! Simply being born stretched Azerath's limits!" he shouted. Raven cried out suddenly as the impending rush of Trigon overtaking her flooded her senses. Clutching her head she fell to the ground and began to shout at the top of her lungs.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos! Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos! Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she screeched and then it stopped. Trigon's essence shrunk away. Raven opened stared at the ground, disbelieving she had kept control. Slowly, she struggled to her feet, grabbing at Beast Boy's fur and leaning against him with a fistful of mane in her hands. She stared darkly at Alipes.

"You… do not know how much it hurts to live a cursed life… you are the pride of your family… but yet you chose to take the course of sorcery… when you could have made such a perfect darkling… with your gifts… you could have understood me," she muttered. Her words were hardly sensible, a mismatch of thoughts in her current state, yet they made perfect sense. Alipes turned roughly away from her and stalked off.

Beast Boy quickly shifted to human form and took Raven into his arms. He didn't care if Azerath accepted him or not. In fact, after meeting Alipes he wasn't sure he wanted to be accepted. Raven felt a strange twinge in her mind and opened her eyes curiously. She saw a small flash in the distance and perceived another behind her. She tuned just in time to see…

"Capria?" Beast Boy felt his throat catch at the voice.

"Terra!" he yelped. The owner of the voice wrinkled her nose. She was slim and a bit taller than the earth-moving vixen that was Terra. This girl… was so eerily similar to Terra it could have been her, a little taller having been a year since they'd seen her alive, but still the same beautiful blonde. The long sun kissed locks fell like brilliant gold on either side of her face and long fair bangs lightly lay over her corn-flower blue eyes. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail. She was still dressed in the same cruel uniform given by Slade. Only rather than being adorned with Slade's insignia she had a five pointed star on her breast plate and beneath the star was a v-shaped stripe. All of the design on the uniform was done in black. Strapped to her back was a huge sword that hung unsheathed behind her. The strap attached appeared to be easily removable for quick access in a fight. Her voice was identical to that of Terra's.

"Terra?" he repeated himself. The girl shook her head and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Lyora. But call me Lark." She turned back to Raven who was staring with immense anger in her eyes.

"Metrion?" she asked again, this time referring to her… more recent name. Raven shook her head stiffly.

"Raven," Raven replied icily. "Lark… what are you doing here… looking like _that_," she referred to Lark's odd look. She narrowed her gaze and willed Lark to speak.

"Raven, then, I am here… on business… I guess you could say and what do I look like that so appalls you?" she asked innocently. Raven shuddered with rage. Lark was up to no good… she couldn't be. Lark tuned her baby blue eyes on Beast Boy sweetly.

"You look like you've seen a ghost… who are you, anyways?" Raven felt another twinge in her mind and sneered angrily at Lark who sent an inconspicuous leer back. Beast Boy stared at Lark in utter disbelief. She looked like Terra, talked like Terra, dressed… sort of like Terra, and even _moved_ like Terra.

"Maybe I have… My name's Beast Boy…" he scratched the back of his head. Raven looked worriedly up at BB. She felt a strange pang of… hurt?... as she recognized that head-over-heals look in his eyes again. She couldn't let Beast Boy fall in love with Lark. She couldn't let him hurt himself like that… she couldn't let him hurt _her_ like that.

"Beast Boy, we're going to the inn. Leave her alone." Raven snapped. Lark tilted her head as Raven stumbled away, towards the Griffin's Claw Inn. Beast Boy was hesitant to follow but when he saw her stagger and collapse in the middle of the small dirt road he hastened after her, sending a last fleeting glance at Lark who was looking on with curious eyes and he noticed briefly that the strange star on her breastplate glowed black with a red tinge around the points. He disregarded the girl for the moment and caught up to Raven who was attempting to rise. He helped her gently to the inn but promised himself he would talk with the beautiful Lark again.

Sleep Now

Flying away,

Into the calling Dark.

Open eyes to a scarlet new world.

Icy fingers cradle a flame,

Soothingly bringing her,

To the place of dark.

A paradise of Naivety,

Gently lulls her to sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: I am terribly sorry this took me so long. I actually had it written by teusday but I've been so busy... Blaze-firestorm, just a thought, isn't it bad for your health to continue dying like that? Alas de un Quevo (?) I so can't get your spanish name right... so, er, Metrion then, you must be patient and allow the plot do weave as it wills. I shall refrain from disclosing any spoilers with you that may never come to be... my plot tends to deepen as I go, so I'm never sure exactly how things will turn out... so I'm sorry if I have disturbed and/or mentally scared you. And Schmoo says hullo. To all teh rest of you, 'tis a pleasure to recieve your various reviews, from simple kudos to written spz attacks I love them all. I really shall try and update a bit faster for you, that's a promise.

Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	11. The Kiss of Gossamer Wings: Part 1

Chapter 11: The kiss of Gossamer Wings: Part 1

Raven lay on the soft grey blanket on a bed in Griffin's Claw Inn. Beast Boy had gone to get them some dinner but she had a sinking feeling he was only doing so in hopes of seeing Lark again. She wished she were there to protect him. Lark was a very dangerous girl. Raven shifted uncomfortably, wishing she had thought to cut her hair while they had been on earth. The long now maroon locks fell about her shoulders and she idly shook them off. She should be resting, healing herself, and yet she felt restless. Perhaps she was just overreacting. Beast Boy would be ok. He wouldn't run into Lark and he'd be back soon. He had to be. Having been originally wary that Beast Boy would cause a stir she couldn't hide him anymore. He'd been seen by Lark and doubtless to say someone else had spotted him in the process. As long as he didn't shift forms anymore, they'd be alright.

Raven gave a frustrated sigh and picked up her mirror from the stand next to her. Perhaps she could enter her mind now. She'd tried to do so without the mirror earlier but it had been impossible in her weakened state.

"Azerath, Metri-"she sighed, remembering on Azerath she had to use Azarian when chanting. "Azerath, Capria, Disornay!" she called. The mirror's surface did not change. Raven felt a cold sweep through her and averted her eyes from her reflection angrily. What was going on? How had she gotten into this mess? She struggled to hold in the flood of emotion that came surging through her. She really should heal herself… Raven settled herself and laid the mirror back on the nightstand. Closing her eyes she began to hover over the bed and the healing process began. Nobody really knew how painful that was; she hadn't wanted them to tell her to stop using the power. It was worse to be weak for a long time than to be in pain for a little while. She scolded herself. She should not think when healing herself, it made it harder. Allowing herself to slip into a trance she clung to a last realization before ceasing to think. It seemed, using her powers at all was becoming physically painful.

Raven felt nothing but intense, searing pain and at times thought it would be better to simply wake up and abort the healing. Still, she persevered. She clenched her fists, it hurt so much more this time. Everything hurt more now…

"Raven?" she pulled herself back to reality at his voice. "Rae, how're you feeling?" he asked softly. She managed a very tiny half-hearted smile.

"Ok," she responded in monotone. Her gaze shifted to the covered tray he had at his side. Noticing her look he uncovered it to reveal the contents. There was a good piece of meat that looked to her like a cut of red or maybe silver dragon. The plate also appeared to have a soft piece of bread and some unicorn berries. She looked at him curiously.

"What are you going to eat?" she asked, sounding almost concerned. Beast Boy shook his head.

"No tofu, plus I'm not real hungry. I guess I could get myself some of those weird berries if I do feel like eating… still, I mean who'd of thought Azerath wouldn't serve tofu?" he shrugged and she appreciated his attempt to lighten her situation.

"Still, usually you wouldn't usually let anyone else eat meat either," she replied, her eyebrow raised. Beast Boy shrugged.

"You need food and this is what the little place had. The tavern thing across the street had that… uh, guy… we meat earlier and I didn't feel like running into him," he rubbed the back of his neck. Beast Boy was startled as a sudden wailing was heard outside. Raven frowned. Beast Boy got up to investigate but Raven harshly held him back. Staggering to the window she slammed the shutters shut.

"Beast Boy, cover your ears, _now_!" she hissed. The startled boy did as asked and Raven stumbled and closed the room's door as well. Her eyes glowed white and she entered his mind.

"Do not uncover your ears until morning, if you have to, shift into an animal that can't hear. Do not leave this room until I direct you, understand?" Beast Boy nodded, baffled by Raven's intense reaction to the wail. Raven cursed quietly. The siren was at it again and Raven would have no part of Lark's little games.

The haunt

Of that beautiful tune,

Sends me away.

It carries me,

To a Place…

I should not go.

Don't leave me,

Beautiful bitterness

That tears my dreams.

Let me feel the pain,

Brought by sacred song,

At least…

Till morning light.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, scubagirl, I can't garuntee Lark won't snag BB but do remember, in the end this IS a bb rae fic, so please don't despair. As far as who she is... well you'll just have to wait for that. And for those who didn't know, my Chapter titles are metphorical hints to the plot, and I always have hints in the chapters of course. Like this chappie give a nice, big, fat clue about what _Lark _is. And, Blaze-firestorm,I updated even though you didn't die... in fact, I updaed faster! Go figure! Living could be good for a change, eh?


	12. The Kiss of Gossamer Wings: Part 2

Chapter 12: The Kiss of Gossamer Wings: Part 2

Raven motioned for Beast Boy to stay in the room while she was out. Beast Boy nodded uncertainly, his hands still covering his ears. Raven hesitated before she left. Waving her hand lightly a black bubble consumed the boy. She winced as pain shot through her arm but felt more at ease knowing Beast Boy would not hear the siren's song. Her eyes glowed white again and she entered his mind a second time.

"You can uncover your ears now, but don't move or try to get out of the barrier around you, understand?" Beast Boy nodded again, but he looked displeased that Raven was going out on her own. She still seemed a little weak. Indeed she was, but Raven felt well enough. After pausing to steady herself she had felt much more strength coursing through her veins then she had in the last three days. Beast Boy pressed his hands against the black shield and watched as Raven stoically left the room, locking the door behind her. Once out of the room, Raven pulled up her hood and allowed the folds of her now black cloak to settle around her. She moved darkly down the hall, her blazing red eyes piercing through the shadow cast over her face. People walking to their rooms instinctively shied away from the girl and stared on as she glided down the hall, each taking note of the strange red rose emblazed on the back of her shroud.

Raven would put Lark in her place once and for all. Banging open the door her hair swept about the inside of her hood as she was greeted by the icy cold of an Azarian night.

"Lark," she snapped at the figure standing silhouetted in torch light a little ways down the side of the inn. The figure did not move nor did it cease to serenade her window with the chilling wail of a melody. It sounded entrancingly beautiful but Raven had been born quite immune to the song of a siren and found the tune detestable. Striding angrily up she reached out a hand and turned the girl hard by the shoulder. Raven took note to the claw-like appearance her hand currently bore. The music ceased and the girl stood rigid before the empath. Dressed in a dark, deep green cloak with a sheer veil cover all but the girl's eyes it was hard to be sure she was really looking at Lark. Raven felt a tiny twinge in her mind but blocked it; suddenly very sure this was indeed Lark. "Lark. Show yourself. You loathsome monster!" Raven spat.

"Capria… do be kind…" the harsh hissing voice drifted out of the being with a mocking tone. Sirens… the ultimate deceivers; breathtaking songs but morbid voices, wretched true forms but lovely shifts. A shift was a body recreated out of another's memory… usually a very pleasurable memory or one that would cause the memory's owner much pain upon seeing the familiar face drawn out. The only thing a siren could not change was her height.

"I already told you, _Lyora_, you are to never call me by that name. I am RAVEN," the empath hissed. Raven hovered up into the air, her eyes glowing fiercely and her cloak swirling around her. A dark sneer crossed the girl's face. One pale hand slipped the confines of her ominous cloak and was encased in ebony aura. Ignoring the fresh stab of pain the rocketed through her she used her powers to wrench both cloak and veil off Lark.

The siren stood exposed, her sickly yellow eyes flashing with wrathful indignation. Her hair fell in kinky whitish coils down to her knees in a wild tangle and sprouting like sores from her back were a pair of large, grey, wings all ruffled and in disarray. The siren's body was completely absent of clothing but had putrid colored scales from lower hip down and her wild hair covered her upper body well enough. The siren's teeth curved into tiny, sharp fangs and a forked tongue flickered angrily out from black lips.

Raven gave a sharp intake of breath at the horrifying siren's appearance. She had known the siren's true form was terrifying but this… was nearly as disgusting as Trigon. Raven's outstretched hand dropped and sheltered itself within her cloak again and she dropped back down to the ground. She shuddered and moved backwards, scrambling to get away from the fowl creature.

"Don't ever come near me… or Beast Boy… ever again. Don't ever come close to either of us if you value your life. Don't ever come…" Raven turned wildly and fled the morbid spectacle, chased by Lark's sinister laughter. She made it back to the room where Beast Boy was anxiously awaiting her return. Flinging herself across the bed, she proceeded to vomit on the floor, the pain of using her powers and the sight of the siren were too much. Beast Boy, ignoring her command, shifted into tiger form and slashed himself out of the black force field. Moving to her side he took the huddled heap of a girl into his arms and proceeded to help clean her, unfazed. Raven looked up at him with distressed eyes. The siren… had been so terrible. To see her lure Beast Boy into her trap would be unbearable. _What you shall use him for… is just as unbearable_. A little voice reminded her mentally. Raven's thoughts flickered to the small book in her bag.

"We need to leave tonight, Azerath isn't safe for you," Raven growled. She gathered herself away from the changeling and proceeded to pull out one of the astrological charts Beast Boy had brought along in a business-like fashion. Unrolling the parchment her hand again glowed in black aura and again she felt pain sweep up her arm. "Ithin Sirol," Raven muttered, waving her hand over the surface of the chart. To Beast Boy's shock the stars began to move across the page. Finally stopping their movement, Raven allowed her hand to fall to her side. "We go Zinthos to and I will be able heal myself completely. Then, we travel to … perhaps on Zinthos we will find a guide…" Raven closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She felt threatening tears sting the back of her eyelids and she willed them in earnest to go away. Raven felt a tear slip down her cheek, hot and wet and absolutely horrible. She tried to suppress them but all she succeeded in doing was letting out a choked whimper and more tears. Raven felt Beast Boy's hand come to her cheek and brush the tears away. She opened her eyes at his touch and Beast Boy hardly noticed the nightstand next to them snap because for a brief moment her eyes flickered violet.

Raven must have felt it change because her hands flew up to her face in shock. Beast Boy just stared. They were still red but… for a moment he'd seen her again… Raven, the confident and self-assured Raven… his Raven. Somehow the two titans had found themselves leaning close to one another because somehow their lips met in a desperate kiss so extremely different from the one in her mind. Their kiss was full of need and desire and it seemed both were trying to find shelter in the other's touch. They broke away and Raven looked away from him.

"We need to get to Zinthos…" Raven said quietly and Beast Boy's heart fell.

Wings

A Butterfly's wings,

Flit by a gentle swish.

Fly across moonlight,

Dance by the trees.

Sing by the water,

Slip into my heart.

Concealed beauty as,

A dark bird.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh my... can you believe I almost got them togeather? I mean seriously... we're on chapter twelve of an estimated twenty five and I almost got them togeather... wow... I must be out of it... Oh, well, hope you enjoyed my little tease at the end there. Scubagirl, you were right, Lark is a siren... a very persistant siren. You definately haven't seent he last of her. I hope you liked how I envisioned Azerath. I sort of thought the various royal planets would be kind of stuck in that middle ages type era, being a time when stories of wizardry and magic ran rampant. Well anyhow, now it's time to visit the exotic Zinthos which I believe shall have a more tribal feel to it. Maybe... Either way, I would love your reviews!


	13. The Kiss of Gossamer Wings: Part 3

Chapter 13: The Kiss of Gossamer Wings: Part 3

Lark recovered her cloak and veil and pulled them back on, concealing her true form indignantly. Quietly she closed her eyes and allowed herself to take on the form of Terra again. It was a lovely form, the siren noted, and with a small smile to herself she shed the cloak and veil at her whim. Adjusting the strap of the heavy sword now fastened across her back. Making her way from the center of the road to the window she heard Raven speaking.

"We need to get to Zinthos…"

So that was where the two were headed. Lark smirked and closed her eyes, moments later the horrid grey wings sprouted from her back and she took flight. So off she would go to Zinthos. Her large and portentous wings beat at the air and the dark and looming shape of the siren disappeared into the dark.

Raven brought her hand to Beast Boy's shoulder and prepared to teleport them to Zinthos when Beast Boy's communicator went off. It startled both of them and for a blinding moment the fretful kiss was forgotten. Opening the communicator they were greeted by Robin's furiously red face.

"Dude, are you ok?" Beast Boy asked in wonderment at the pale boy's cherry appearance. Robin winced and they heard a piping voice behind Robin.

"Robin… please, simply inform them of our intentions…" Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow.

"Right, well, we're heading back to Earth. To say the least I'm not on Galfore's happy list at the moment…" Robin sighed. Raven's inquiring face edged on screen and Robin ran a hand through his hair, the bright red of his face draining just a little. "Hey, Raven, hope you guys are fairing a little better than we are. Galfore caught me and Star making out in the garden and he wasn't real thrilled… Plus we should get back to Jump City case of emergencies or something," Robin coughed. Raven nodded in understanding. She supposed they weren't doing so bad on Azerath… if you took out the encounter with Alipes and Lark stalking Beast Boy and the fact they were not anywhere close to getting to Latsiere in time… it was Wednesday and she had be rid of Trigon by Saturday. She sighed and haltingly explained they would be en-route to Zinthos in a few moments. A small, golden hand rested on Robin's shoulder and he moved out of the way to reveal Starfire dressed in what could only be assumed as a Tamaranian ball gown.

"Friends… I wish you Godspeed on your journey. Aferlion cyver morinyay lis shion." The princess stated in stoic voice, her emerald eyes knowingly piercing the red of Raven's. The T-com went blank. Beast Boy looked over at Raven curiously.

"What did she say?" Beast Boy asked in confusion. Raven frowned. She had never known Starfire was fluent in the ancient language. It had been used amongst the three inhabited royal planets and had eliminated problems when an Azarian tried to speak with a Zinthosite or a Metrionian or the other way around. Raven assumed Starfire must have squired the language from her but still…

"She said… Let the dawn goddess free. But the dawn goddess… was my mother…" Raven tilted her head in confusion. What did Star know she had not been telling them? What did she know about Raven's mother? Raven shook off the strange thoughts and returned her gaze to Beast Boy who still seemed slightly unwilling to make eye-contact. Again placing her porcelain hand on his shoulder she took up her chant and they were consumed in the form of a black raven. The form flew up to the ceiling of the room and, as in the previous teleportation voyage, disappeared into a portal.

Raven and Beast Boy dropped softly onto a marble floor. Standing, Raven blinked, willing her dizziness to leave. Once steady she ran through her head the various precautions they would need to take on Zinthos. She remembered the large rose that graced the back of her cloak and a prickle ran through her body. Hastily removing the garment she groaned; again made aware her uniform had gone a brilliant scarlet. Beast Boy stood as well and he tilted his head in confusion. Why had Raven taken off her cloak? She never took off her cloak.

"Why…" he began to ask her but she cut him off.

"The rose is a symbol of war on Zinthos. Don't ask…"Raven said shortly. She quickly pushed the onslaught of memories coming to her from her mind. She hadn't meant to bring the war… she hadn't known her blood would conjure demons… she hadn't known she was denied the privilege of holding a fresh cut rose. She had only wanted to touch its petals… but thorn was in the way. She hadn't thought one drop of her blood staining a white rose's petals would have summoned all of Hell. She hadn't known. Raven quietly placed the cloak in her bag and pulled out one of her normal blue ones. However, the moment it fastened onto her shoulder's it shifted and seethed and turned ebony, again the scarlet rose emblazed itself across the back.

Raven cursed and removed the cloak as well. She stuffed it back into her bag and instead rummaged to see if she'd brought any other clothing. Indeed she had… It had been meant as a reminder of her mother, she'd never planned to wear it. She'd only brought it along because she took it with her on all her trips to all of the places she lived. She pulled out the garment and she could feel Beast Boy's eyes alight on it. Raven ran her hands over the material. It had been the dress her mother had worn on Raven's naming ceremony… when she'd become Capria…

"Beast Boy turn around and make sure no one is around. I need to change," Beast Boy nodded mutely and turned away to do as she requested. Raven looked around her. Zinthos was made of solid marble and it was quite a spectacle to see the various plant-life springing effortlessly up through the hard surface. Raven quietly moved behind a large bush and changed her clothes. She lightly slipped into the pale peach silk and shivered as the cool fabric of the dress pooled around her. The slim straps fell around her shoulders and she felt strangely self-conscious to the way the silk danced on her curves. She hugged her arms around her and dropped her head, looking unhappily at the ground. Her mother's dress did not change appearance, much to Raven's relief. Hesitating, she picked up her leotard and her belt. After a moment she decided to refasten the belt around herself. It hung lightly off one hip and again she felt self-conscious. It was not as if her leotard wasn't clingy as well… but usually she was hiding under her cloak. At the very least the pale color didn't stand out as sorely as the red leotard had. She stuffed her clothes into her bag and adjusted her wrist cuffs, the red jewels catching the light of Zinthos' day star.

Raven emerged quietly and cleared her throat, indicating Beast Boy could turn around again. He felt himself go numb when he saw her, her long maroon locks trailing down her bare shoulders and the thin fabric lying so close against her. Raven looked down at the silk swirling about her feet and sighed.

"Let's go find someone who can help us," she suggested gently. Beast Boy tore his eyes away from her and nodded without a word.

Tell me everything,

Let me take it to heart,

That you

My dear,

Are not so cold

As you believe.

Let me try to understand

The good I know you have,

That we may share,

A secret.

* * *

Author's Note: ah, yes, two chapters in a day... aren't we feeling special. Well, I was in a good mood so you know... Please review! BTW... how much trouble do you think Raven can get into? Tsk, tsk, inadvertantly summoning all the minions of hell just because she pricked her finger on a rose thorn... some how I find that morbidly reminicent of Sleeping Beauty in a strange and twisted way... 


	14. The Kiss of Gossamer Wings: Part 4

Chapter 14: The Kiss of Gossamer Wings: Part 4

Beast Boy wasn't sure what to think anymore. Things were getting too complicated. It hurt to see all these things… it just reminded him of everything he didn't understand about Raven. He knew what people thought, that he was just a stupid clown trying to be a super hero… maybe he was… maybe he wasn't fit to be with the titans, to be allowed the privilege of being near her, but he was. He was, and he was in the middle of this crisis. He thought now, that he didn't want to be. Things were too much to handle. He didn't like seeing Raven hurting, but he couldn't help. As much as tried… as much as he selfless gave for her… he just wasn't enough. She rejected his every offer when all he'd ever wanted was to mend her broken wings.

All he was to her… was a worthless tag-along. Sure, she told him she needed him… but did she? Did she really? No, no she didn't. Beast Boy cast a cold glance in her direction. He couldn't take it anymore… the way she snubbed him, the way she cut off his questions, the way she acted so tired of him, the way she refused his help, the way she didn't love him. He didn't want to be hard on her, Raven was going through incredibly rough times… her life was on the line for God's sake. Still… the way she left him hanging stung. The two approached a small village in silence. It was strange, the buildings reminiscent of tribal huts. It seemed the walls of the huts were made out of the marble ground and rose only about a foot off the ground. The roofs were made with a pale blue thatched grass mat.

Raven headed confidently towards a hut towards their left. He watched Raven hover off the ground a bit as she went through the door. He watched with interest as she ducked through the entry and seemed to drop down out of sight. He shifted unsurely into a pigeon. Fluttering through the entry he saw the sheer, dark drop down to a small speck of light below. He spiraled down the shaft and landed beside Raven. He glanced quietly, briefly allowing himself to admire her ivory skin as it picked up the soft umber light of the bonfire in the center of the room. He then, for the first time noticed the other inhabitants of the hut. All were garbed in robes of various velvets. Each had, sprouting gloriously from their backs, a pair of golden wings. He heard one creature utter to another some strange and foreign words in a harp-like tongue. He could not see the creature's heads as they all seemed shrouded in a strange fog.

From what he could gather there were some humans in the room, as well, but each of these were dressed in lavish clothes of pale silks and satins. Raven moved quietly to a desk type of object where a man sat lazily behind. Raven's dress caught the light of the fire and seemed glow almost gold. Beast Boy scampered after her and stood stoically behind her. She quietly muttered something to the man and he nodded and handed them a crude wooden key, sizably larger than her hand. She took it and beckoned him to follow him down a hall. The passage way twisted and seemed to drop and there were points where they were forced to fly due to sheer drops. It appeared there was some form of rope ladder provided on the sides of these drops but none of them looked very stable.

Still silent, she unlocked a huge oak door to his right. Torch light illuminated the chamber as the door creaked open on its hinges. Raven entered and moved to one of the big beds in the room. She set her bag down and then crossed to a small area that had a vanity. She rummaged through the drawers and finally produced a pair of scissors. She sent an unemotional glance at Beast Boy before she proceeded to cut her hair. The long maroon locks fell to the marble floor in long strands. After five minutes of utter silence save the soft snip, snip of Raven's scissors, Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"You should heal yourself… I think I'm gonna go take a walk. I think I can find my way back, as long as you're gonna be ok." He said quietly. Raven didn't respond until her hair was cut to its usual length. Turning to him she tilted her head to the side.

"Ok. Just don't get hurt or anything, ok? I'm not exactly aware when I'm healing…" she murmured. Beast Boy nodded. He followed her to the bed and helped her up to the incredibly high mattress. She thanked him curtly and stretched herself across it. Immediately falling into her trance, he sent a final glance in her way before stealing out the door. Finally reaching the surface again, he squinted in the light of the brilliant day star. Sighing, he moved towards a row of what appeared to be little merchandise booths, each with little pots of incense burning on their stands.

"Beast Boy!" he whirled around at the sound of her voice, his heart drumming in his chest… that girl… Terra… he stared at Lark as she came towards him, her head tilted to the side. "Hi! I was hoping to see you again, Raven didn't give you a good first impression of me… but I hope I can change that, I'm really not that bad," she stared at him with imploring blue eyes, her voice innocent and truly hopeful… just as Terra's had been. Beast Boy looked down at the ground.

"To tell the truth… I was hoping to see you again too. I really don't think you're as bad as Raven makes you look at all… in fact," his eyes burned with a sudden determination. Raven wouldn't rule his life anymore. There was something between him and Lark, an immediate connection he had felt the moment he'd laid eyes on her. And it wasn't just because of her striking resemblance to Terra. "In fact… you seemed perfectly fine… wanna go talk somewhere?"

* * *

Author's Note: No poem this time... due to paranoia... seriously, I got a review saying I'm drawing this out too long and I really wanna know if that's how you all feel. If that's the truth than I can wrap this thing up in about three chapters... I felt it would be a lot better if I continued showing you all the royal planets but that is only one person's opinion. If you feel differently, please, please tell me so I can change. Thank you. And now I shall eagerly await your responces as to whether or not I need to totally rewrite chapter fifteen... which is the last of the Gossamer series... and is ready to be posted so things can _really_ get started. Dum Dum Dum... enter Lark stage left.


	15. The Last Kiss of Gossamer Wings

Chapter 15: The Last Kiss of Gossamer Wings

"I'm so sorry I followed you all the way here to Zinthos, you must think me a very silly girl… but, it's just… I _felt_ something between us… did you?" Lark looked over at Beast Boy, her honey gold locks picked up by a light breeze. They were sitting on a crudely shaped bench behind one of the huts across the village, staring out at the vast sea of marble and flora that stretched out in front of them, another small village was barely visible on the horizon. Beast Boy smiled quietly. How long had it been since he'd smiled? It seemed like forever.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I felt some sort of connection between us too… it was strange… like I was drawn to you by some invisible force…" he blushed and looked away. Lark smiled serenely. She gazed with undeniable affection towards the boy through her beautiful azure eyes, drawing his look up to meet hers.

"I think… we should start everything over. What do you say? A whole new introduction and everything, like… a fresh slate," she beamed at him, her eyes betraying her electric excitement. Lark was so alive… just like Terra. Beast Boy laughed softly, oh god, how long since he'd laughed?

"Well, ok, I'm Beast Boy and you are…?" he snickered as she stood up and whirled around to face him.

"I am Lark, my immense pleasure to meet you!" she curtsied dramatically and for a little while, Beast Boy forgot about Raven, and all of their problems. Lark was amazing… she was so wonderful, so accepting.

"Indeed? Well 'tis much more a pleasure to me. 'Tis an honor to be graced by your presence," he was now standing as well, his chest puffed out in mock bravado. She giggled.

"You're funny BB," she smiled. Beast Boy looked curiously at her.

"How did you know that was my nickname?" he asked. Lark's eyes flickered briefly.

"Oh, uh, I didn't… it's just… you know Beast Boy, BB, it seemed to go… so I guess… it was a lucky guess?" she coughed nervously. Beast Boy nodded, accepting her excuse without further question. "Hey, you wanna go get something to eat? I know this great place but it's all vegetarian stuff… I don't do meat," she smiled brilliantly at him and Beast Boy's eyes lit with enthusiasm.

"Awesome! I haven't eaten in two days and I'm a hard-core vegetarian myself so what the heck are we waiting for?" he burst out happily. Lark seemed to share his feelings on the topic and grabbed his arm, dragging him through the village to one of the small stands. Beast Boy laughed again. It felt so good to laugh. He watched as Lark began to speak rapidly, ordering food with names Beast Boy was completely unfamiliar with. Beast Boy watched her affectionately. God, she'd already stolen his heart…

They ate their food in relative silence, Beast Boy making small noises of pleasure at the vegetarian delights. He cocked his head to the side when they were finished and looked curiously at Lark.

"You know what, I'm glad we got to talk a little… I really like you. I mean like, I _really _like you," he blushed and Lark smiled softly.

"I really like you too, BB. You know, maybe we could see each other again some time. Like, to just hang out or something," she flushed a pretty pink and BB nodded.

"Definitely… You know, I don't have to leave just yet… Raven's probably still healing herself anyways, so if you don't have anything to do we could go someplace for a little while," he said hopefully. Honestly, he wasn't sure he wanted to see Raven just yet. A tiny pang of guilt pricked at his heart. He shouldn't be going behind Rae's back like this but… Lark was just so amazing…

"Sure! You wanna see the Philnay Gardens? It's just a couple minutes from this village and it's absolutely beautiful. Sort of the pride and joy of Zinthos… They claim it's really romantic but you now, I've never gone as a couple so I wouldn't be able to tell you if it's true or not…" she suddenly looked very shy, peeping up at him through her blonde locks. Beast Boy hesitated.

"You… wanna make it a date?" he asked. Beast Boy held his breath and watched Lark's facial expressions in earnest. The girl's eyes lit up like sapphires and she jerked to face him completely, her hair flinging like strands of sunlight from out of her face.

"You'd wanna go on a date, with _me_?" she asked in utter disbelief. Beast Boy nodded and he watched as Lark gave him the most elated smile he'd ever received in his life. "Oh, Beast Boy…" she sighed. Lark pulled him close to her and smiled with dazzling brilliance. "I'd love to go on date with you… gosh… I never thought love at first sight was real but…"

"It is," he murmured and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was amazing; a passionate whirlwind of emotion and Beast Boy felt himself wrapped up in the sensation of her touch. His eyes closed and savored the taste of her lips enthusiastically. Had he been watching her, he would have seen Lark's eyes flicker open and revert to their natural, sickly yellow. She smirked against his lips and closed her eyes, allowing herself to keep the Terra form. He was hers now…

They pulled apart and Beast Boy gave her a dazed grin. "That was nice…" he mumbled. Lark smiled impishly.

"How about tomorrow you meet me in the Philnay Gardens… one of the shop keepers can tell you how to get there. We can meet as soon as Raven is asleep and I'll be sure to be there by star down to wait for you, ok?" Beast Boy nodded. The girl smiled, satisfied. He'd been so easy to get… Raven should have known better. A thought struck her and she called after Beast Boy who was retreating back to the inn.

"Yes my love?" he asked, his eyes still carrying their glazed look.

"Who is the one person you will always serve?"

"You my sweet," he responded instantly.

"What of Raven?"

"She will never know we met,"

"Indeed but… your feelings for her… what of them?"

"They are nothing compared to you, my goddess," he murmured. Lark smiled, her fangs glittering.

"Go back to the little birdy, Beast Boy, go home to that heart-broken demon, and make sure she never catches on to… _us_," she simpered silkily. Beast Boy nodded and scampered home at his mistress's command.

I've picked my poison

Picked my knife,

Picked the kiss to take my life.

Do not think I will truly die

For in essence I'm setting me free.

I've picked my poison

Picked my knife,

Yet somehow this seems wrong,

To pick a kiss

When truly I'll miss

Her undying love the most.

* * *

Author's Note: my, my, what have I done? It seems Raven just isn't having a good week… ah, well, have no fear our favorite little siren will get her butt kicked soon enough and please don't think Raven's got any inclination to let her off easy. Evil laugh. I just love conflict though. I hope to receive your reviews and please keep an eye out for chapter 16: Deadly Deception as it will pop of very soon. BTW the poem is about BB considering his decision to pick Lark and regret foreshadows of upcoming chapters… so no I'm not suicidal. Terribly sorry this took so long, I shall be much swifter in the future. Oh, and this is not the end of the story... just the end of the Gossamer Wings segment, lol. Please review... 


	16. An Unheard Story

Chapter 16: An Unheard Story

Beast Boy walked down the hall, the glazed look in his eyes nearly undetectable. He placed a hand on the door, an incessant voice trilling Lark's demands in the back of his head. He winced and yet, at the same time, he felt a ripple of pleasure sweep down his spine as he remembered the kiss. Grasping the handle the door swung open to reveal Raven sitting in lotus position on the floor, her brow furrowed. Her head swung up to meet his gaze, her blazing red eyes lit with a strangely magical fire.

"Beast Boy, you're back!" she gasped in relief. Hovering off the ground she gently untangled her legs and levitated over to him, the peach silk of her dress shimmering in the torch light. Beast Boy nodded. The girl frowned. "Look, if you're still mad about… well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I can't… _feel_. You understand what I mean, right?" she asked, her mellow voice betraying hints of worry. Beast Boy sighed and nodded again.

"Sure, Rae, and don't worry about the kiss… I just got caught up and all. There's nothing between us, even an idiot could figure that one out," he smirked softly. Raven's eyes widened slightly and she came down from her hover, her heels lightly touching the marble ground.

"Right…" she said it as if she were unsure of herself. Beast Boy nodded to a box on one of the beds.

"What's that?" Raven's eyes darted over to the box as well.

"Clothes. For you. Something other than your uniform. It sticks out too much here on Zinthos. I got it for you when I finished healing myself." Raven winced, remembering the pain she'd felt. Now that she was fully healed, she could levitate and teleport small distances without much pain at all. Beast Boy nodded.

"Ok. Thanks." He strode over to the box and moved off to one of the bathrooms, the contents in hand. Raven's curious eyes followed him. He was acting so differently. Beast Boy emerged in a pair of fawn colored pants and black riding boots. A loose white tunic hung about his shoulders.

"Do you want me to tell you… what's going on?" she asked tentatively, unsure of his nonchalance. It was almost as if he wasn't worried about her anymore.

"Sure," he replied easily, sitting lazily on a bed. Raven hesitated before following him over and sitting by his side.

"Well, I guess… here it goes. When I was little, I was a lot like my mom. My powers… were dark but they were mostly connected to moonlight. Not so much my demon father. When he killed her… when Trigon killed my mother, I unleashed more power than anyone thought possible, and I rid the world of him. But I did that by taking him onto myself. Into myself. He became part of me. Suppressed by my spirit, embodied by my rage and hatred. He became my true self. Over the years we were at odds. In the beginning I was always slipping my control and he was slowly winning. When I got older, I was winning. My meditation gave me an inner power strong enough to hold him down. But recently, when my emotions started running high, I had to give Trigon enough control to kill those emotions. But every night, I went back and recovered them by letting Trigon take a little of my mind. It started to get bad. I was always on the verge of loosing myself, despite my constant meditation.

So I set a curse in motion. Two, actually… a curse and a spell. The curse aligned the four royal planets and set me up for death. It was a suicide curse, if you will. But I countered it with a spell which granted me to use the alignment of the planets to banish Trigon. If I did, I could save myself. That's why we're trying to get to… Latsiere. If I banish Trigon, I'm free of the curse. If I don't, Trigon will kill me… ultimately killing himself as well, I think, but it would be worth it to him. To be rid of his abomination of a child would be utter bliss to him. Especially because all of my power would be released as we died… consequently destroying the entire spirit realm and possibly the entire realm we call reality.

It's the only way I can ever be free. That's why I'm doing this. That and because I'm… scared of… dying…" A mental image flashed into her mind. The dagger raised high, his eyes full of hurt at her betrayal… the blood that followed. Raven's eyes snapped shut, blocking out the vision. So she would do it… but Alipes… she had thought… he would be the one. After seeing him again it was unlikely but… she had hoped…

Beast Boy nodded, looking completely unfazed. "Wow. You got it tough. Well… it's nice that I can be of help to ya, I guess," he looked away, his thoughts plagued with incredibly distracting images of Lark. Raven was taken aback.

"Right…" she murmured. "I do have it tough… and I wish… I could do this alone… but I can't…" she sighed, rubbing her temples. Why did her life have to be this way? …Why didn't he care anymore? Beast Boy sighed and looked out of the window.

"You know, you're not too shabby. For a demon," he said amicably. Raven's eyes widened with incredible hurt. Of all people… he had to be the one to call her a demon. Raven felt a sharp pain through her chest. Her head began to swim. Oh no… God, no… why did heart have to break now? She felt a sudden surge of rage dance through her veins, lighting them afire. The physical sensations that bound her to her emotions were going haywire, her heart felt as if it were being ripped to shreds while her blood felt as if it were a blazing broth of lava.

Raven clutched her head desperately attempting to regain control. She silently cursed the day she'd fallen in love with the young changeling. Beast Boy watched her in silence.

"Is something wrong, Raven?" he asked calmly. Raven shook her head, gasping for breath. The raven emblazed on her collar bones throbbed and burned. The eye of the embellishment glowed a brilliant scarlet and Raven let out a tiny cry.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azerath… Metr-metrion… Zinthos…" she panted. Her mind began to gradually still its tumultuous rage. After a few moments she felt calm again. She breathed deeply, folding herself back into lotus position and closing her eyes. She pressed her lips together and began to making a humming sound. She allowed the hum to flow from her lips and wash over the room. She carefully ascended the scales and settled into a soft and strange melody. The room seemed reverberate with silver light and an immense peace settled over the room. Beast Boy watched on, unaffected. As her strange and wordless cadence moved through the room, the boy felt a strange pulling and tugging on his mind and suddenly Lark's entire spell dissipated. His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to call out to Raven, but at that moment she stopped her intonation and opened her eyes. Within seconds, Beast Boy's mind again became a thick, slothful pool incapable of any clear thoughts other than those of the siren.

Raven shivered. "Beast Boy? Could you… get me a blanket? I'm really cold," she clutched her shoulders and looked uncomfortably at him. There was something wrong with him… was he still angry? She wasn't being pompous or self-righteous but she had a distinct feeling that Beast Boy would have cared more about her near loss of control if he had been in a natural state of mind. Beast Boy nodded, the carefree look still stricken across his features. Moving off the bed to go fetch a light blanket from the closet, he felt a nagging thought somewhere in his brain that there was something going on with him that wasn't exactly good. He frowned and allowed himself to melt back into the mystifying images of Lark flashing through his groggy mind.

He carried the blanket back to Raven and handed it to her. Raven smiled, a tad insecure, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you… that feels much better," she murmured. Raven cast her eyes down forlornly… in actuality… she felt even colder under Beast Boy's uncaring, unfeeling gaze.

Somewhere deep within his mind,

I know he still can hear,

And that somehow

At my voice

There is something that nears.

There is some heart,

Some soul,

Some touch.

Something left for me to save.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, hello my dear friends... I would like to say I greatly appreciate your reviews, they're like feul for a writer. Watcher 7, yes... when you put it that way I get an odd image too... For some reason I haven't been getting my e-mail alerts, but I think it's fixed so we'll see. Blaze-Firestorm you're doing very well not dying ;) I would like everyone to know that I finally got a beta! I'm so excited! Hopefully I won't have as many grammatical errors in the future. Alas de un Cuervo, take a bow! Oh, and she would greatly appreciate you all to come read and review her work... she's a raeast specialist! I thank you all for your reviews once again. Now if you would, please take the time to reviewonce more.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	17. Burning of the Call

Chapter 17: Burning of the Call

Raven racked her brain for any early memories of Zinthos. Who could help them? She frowned in uncertainty. A sudden jolt sent her mind reeling. The mirrors of Philnay! She now clearly recalled the dazzling, gem like flowers weaving along an intricate maze of vine covered, stone walls… a startling contrast to the consistent marble throughout Zinthos. She closed her eyes and quietly whispered her mantra. A very tiny version of her black raven flew from her mouth and darted out of the room. In Raven's mind eye she was zipping past the lush landscape of Zinthos, watching as the pearl white marble gave way to a deep rose colored marble, a thin layer of pale pink sands swirled and shifted over the surface. Her raven flew swiftly towards the imposing walls of the gardens. The mirrors of Philnay could show her exactly what she needed to know. The raven neared the garden and phased through one of the gold-ivy strewn walls. For a moment the ebony spirit raven hovered. Raven allowed herself to fall into the mind-conjured bird and attached herself to it so she could feel and hear everything the raven did.

Veering left she followed the maze blankly. Raven honestly had no clue where she was going, she was just moving with the way her instinct told her… unconsciously retracing the path she'd traveled as a child when she'd first glimpsed earth. Finally, Raven saw her destination. Eight perfectly circular pools ringed the edge of the clear, their waters undisturbed. The eight pools were such that the light of Zinthos' day star cast certain shadows over them and caused them to mirror the eight phases of earth's moon. Raven mentally hovered over a central pole that stretched up as high as the giant stone walls. It was made of pure bronze and when anyone of telepathic ability channeled their powers through the pole it was amplified enough that they could use the pools as gazing portals to other places. Raven didn't need the pole. Her powers were actually too strong to risk amplifying them.

Raven felt a little better knowing where she needed to go next and allowed the mental bird to dissipate. She pulled herself back to reality and looked around the room. Where was Beast Boy?

Beast Boy had assumed Raven was asleep when he saw her lying on the bed, her eyes closed. He had missed the fact she was slowly chanting her mantra. Beast Boy moved swiftly in his falcon form, flying high and quick in the same path Raven had mentally taken but moments before. The marble gradually shifted from white to rose and the billowing sands soon became visible as well. Beast Boy flew harder, Lark's beckoning song resounding in his skull. He saw the walls of the Philnay gardens looming up ahead and flew over them, blindly following the tug of Lark's presence. He found her at the center of the garden, stretched out on a stone platform. She had shed her previous garb and was now clothed in a light dress of white muslin. It draped over the side of the platform and mingled with the many shimmering flowers below. He perched near her and shifted to human form.

"How are you, love?" she asked silkily, playing with a lock of her golden hair. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Better now that I'm with you," he smiled. The Siren laughed.

"I almost lost you earlier. That disgraceful demon child is meddling with our… _relationship_," she murmured. Beast Boy frowned and nodded. Why would Raven mess with him and Lark? "Come kiss me Beast Boy," she crooned. Beast Boy nodded and lay down beside his mistress. He pressed his lips lightly against hers and she gave a slight murmur of discontent. "She's breaking my hold. Why? Why do you still want her?" Lark asked unhappily. Beast Boy tilted his head.

"Raven? I love Raven. That's why I want her," he responded. His moment of freedom earlier had weakened Lark's hold over Beast Boy. Lark frowned.

"Perhaps, this is not the right shape." She stated. Beast Boy felt an odd twinge in his mind and blinked hard. He opened his eyes to see Raven lying on the platform, rather than Lark. Her hair fell silky and lavender, her eyes alluring violet. Beast Boy blinked again, shocked.

"Raven?" he asked. Lark hesitated. If the only way to have him was to make him believe she was Raven then so be it. His flesh was too tender to waste. She licked her lips at the thought. Eventually, when he was fully trusting of her… when he thought she was Raven… she would lure him back to her home where she and her little harpy daughters would make a lovely meal out of him. She smiled.

"Yes, it is me," Lark simpered. Beast Boy furrowed his brow but she pulled him forward into a demanding kiss. "Love me," she whispered. Beast Boy looked at her, dazed.

"Of course," he murmured.

Raven frowned. Where was he? Her scarlet eyes went blank. A vision flooded her in full force. Lark, transforming into… herself? Lark was using her form! She saw them kiss and then the vision ended. Raven's eyes blazed with wild wrath and her temples pounded with insane anger. Her hair flew wildly about her head and she narrowed her eyes. A sudden sweep of black consumed the girl and when it dissipated, Rage stood with clenched fists. RavenRage blinked her four eyes darkly, her lips forming a cruel line. Vaulting into the air, RavenRage seemed to transform into the mental raven and with a loud screech the bird flew up through the ceiling and out into the Zinthos night. Only four large wing beats were needed to carry the dark beast out to the gardens. She landed silently but her presence was readily noted by the Siren. RavenRage stood, her body nearly consumed by black flames, licking at the silken dress and obscuring her clenched fists which were also ablaze with black fire. Beast Boy started in surprise.

"Raven?" he asked in confusion, looking at RavenRage oddly. "Raven?" he repeated, this time looking over at Lark. He shook his head, perplexed. RavenRage visibly snarled and whirled to face Lark, the black flames blazing a sudden red. Embers and sparks spewed from the fire and RavenRage's four eyes brilliant crimson. She narrowed her eyes and advanced on the defiant Siren.

"You whore! How dare you seduce him after my warning! You will pay for disregarding my promise," her voice was strange, that of both Raven's and that of Trigon laced into one horrifying sound. RavenRage seemed to swell in size and she towered up into the night, her body extended by black claw-like appendages made of her aura. The tiny light cast by Zinthos' two moons was completely blocked out and the only light cast came from the sparking fire half consuming RavenRage. The Siren looked stricken.

"Beast Boy, who is that? What is she doing?" Lark whimpered. Beast Boy looked wildly to and fro.

"Raven!" he asked both at once. Lark nodded.

"Yes, Beast Boy, it's me… Raven," Lark hastily assured him, looking at him with wide and imploring violet eyes. Beast Boy looked up at RavenRage.

"Don't hurt Raven!" he yelled angrily. RavenRage looked furiously at the changeling.

"I _am_ Raven you dolt!" she shrieked. RavenRage plunged down towards Lark, her hands blazing. Two huge pillars of black aura appeared on either side of the Siren and wrapped her up. RavenRage seemed to rip open a hole in the air with a black aura claw. Two huge, hazy spirits with deathly black eyes flew out of the portal. RavenRage consumed each in her black energy and the black eyes shifted into those of Trigon. Swarming at Lark, the girl shrieked and tried to wrangle free from the grasp of her black bonds. The spirits viciously assaulted the Siren. Lark screamed and began to belt out a long wailing song, calling for Beast Boy to save her. The changeling's eyes glazed and he vaulted in the way of the spirits to save "Raven."

RavenRage's eyes widened in horror as he leapt in the way of the attack, shielding Lark's breaking body. "NO!" Raven screamed, Rage dissolving back into her. She heard Beast Boy cry out and then she plunged into darkness.

To give myself under

Complete control

Of that which really is,

My inner self,

The one that screams,

When I am all alone.

It is to commit,

A fateful crime,

And plunge us both

Away.

So here I stand,

Wearing a veil,

And covering what is really me.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would like to forwarn you that the coming chapters will have considerable gore and violent internal struggal. Lark obviously couldn't go bibi without something happening. Don't worry though, Beast Boy isn't dead... yet... just kdding. I think. Hey, do you guys like the new summary for this story? I also want you all to know that if the rating goes up to R it is purely for oncoming drama and angst and violence. No lemons. Well, that's all the news for now, please review! Oh, and if you're a fan of the poems and support the Starfire/Robin pairing, you might like my short fic "To One Another" which contains one of my longer poems... ok, it's REALLY long...lol.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	18. Begin to Heal

Chapter 18: Begin to Heal

Raven awoke to the blinding and pungent scent of blood. Everywhere. That was all she could think. Blood pooled around her feet and dampened the once glittering flowers of the gardens. As her vision steadied she was able to take in the scene before her. Beast Boy lay sprawled on his back all the way across the clear and with a sickening realization she saw two of his ribs had broken the skin and were protruding from his body. His linen shirt was tattered and torn and barely hung on him. Blood caked his fingers and it appeared he had attempted to claw at the wounds. His leg was gashed badly, a long dagger-like slit had sliced up the length of his leg and the bone was visible though the torn flesh. His eyes were rolled back in his head so only a slight bit of his emerald irises could be seen. Raven reeled back in horror and felt her hand brush against something stony cold.

She whirled around and cried out at the repulsive corpse of the Siren lying on the ground. The demons had done there job much too well. She hadn't meant to let Rage take over… not like this. Black, dried blood streaked her lips and a puddle of the gooey mess matted her hair by her face, indicating she's coughed up a lot of it. It appeared upon death the siren had taken back her original, disgusting form. Her chest was uncovered for the wild hair was flung back behind her and blood coated the whole of her. Her stomach appeared to have been ripped open and her ribs looked like nothing more than a hollow shell. Her internal organs were visible as most of the front of her body seemed to have been torn off. Every part of her innards remained, save her heart which was no where to be found, the mangled arteries limply lay in a horrific disarray. Brownish yellow bile dribbled across the sides of her body.

The Siren's eyes were no longer and instead two gaping sockets black with dry blood seemed to stare at Raven. The skin on Lark's lower jaw seemed to have melted off, singed edges falling limply over the blackened bone. Raven scrambled back from the corpse with a start. She felt a pain shoot up her arm and looked down at a ghastly wound on her left wrist. It looked like claw marks. Had Lark done it? Had she done it to herself? Had… Beast Boy done it? Her eyes shot wide and she lurched towards Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" Raven croaked, pulling the boy very carefully towards her. Beast Boy's head rolled sickeningly to the side as she brought him to her chest. She hastily wiped the blood that was still dribbling from the corner of his lips. Raven felt a threatening onslaught of tears rising in her eyes. She gave a cry of fear as the left stone wall exploded with her black power. Raven shielded Beast Boy's body with her own and put up a hasty force field around them, keeping them from the rain of stones. Raven breathed heavily, it felt as if the air was incredibly thin. Her head was spinning, spinning and dark spots flickered in her vision. No. She must stay awake. For Beast Boy. Using what strength she had she teleported them back to their room.

When Raven's eyes opened she realized with a terrible start that she must have fainted upon arriving in the room. She felt something give a pitiful squeeze to her hand. Raven brought herself painfully up to her elbows and looked to her right. Beast Boy had his head tilted ever so slightly to her and his eyes were glazed with pain. She watched with horror as he attempted to smile at her, revealing his mouth still seeping blood. Raven's eyes snapped shut and began to mutter some unrecognizable words. Raven felt the prickle of her powers running through her body as she healed herself. She pushed herself to the limit, forcing the pain to advance till it was nearly unbearable. When she opened up her eyes again she was in relative health. Scooting with determination up next to him her hands glowed with eerie ice blue light. Moving her hands over his leg she began to heal his wounds. One at a time, painfully slow she persevered. Raven heard Beast Boy give a heaving cough and looked up at his face, her eyes betraying immense guilt. Beast Boy frowned as best he could in his condition. Raven looked away and went back to healing him, concentrating on his mangled ribs.

Nearly six exhaustive hours later, Raven had healed all of their external wounds and collapsed by his side. Both of them were still in immense pain but neither was in immediate threat of death. She felt a shaky hand make its way to the back of her head and tentatively attempt to stroke her hair. Raven couldn't hold it in anymore. A flood of tears came pouring from her ruby eyes. Her body shook with passionate sobs and pain rocked through her.

Beast Boy made a very small sound of distress. Raven pulled herself up to look at him. "Are you back?" she rasped. Beast Boy found himself quite incapable of movement at the moment but his eyes betrayed the answer. Raven's tears continued and she choked on the sharp pain in her dry throat. "I'm so, so, sorry," Raven breathed. Beast Boy blinked. Raven's arms gave way and she collapsed to the bed again. Beast Boy's eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Raven felt the familiar fog of her dreams float over her. She felt a sense of peace, calm... beautiful… Raven's heard a shrill scream glance across her dreamscape. She felt herself begin to move at a frighteningly fast pace, her dream body careening out of control. A sudden stop sent her vision spinning, spinning and stopping to rest on the deformed face of Lark's corpse. The gouged out eyes stared with ghostly knowledge of all things horrific. Raven swallowed hard and moved back, frightened. The life-less skull opened it's jaws as if with great effort. Yellowed teeth stained with bile curved sharp and wicked. From within the throbbing corpse a terrible and ear shattering scream curled in the air again, sharpening into a deviously terrible song. From all around her answering screeches pierced Raven's perception.

Raven felt her mind swirling in a haze, her senses dulled by the raucous cries surrounding her, cradling her and bearing her down into unimaginable darkness shot through with the nauseating scent of blood. Suddenly, a splitting sound snapped through the song and Lark's head seemed to stretch and strain. Raven cried out as a harsh beak burst through one of the empty eye sockets, spewing dark blood across the empath. Raven's eyes were wide and alive with revulsion as the rest of the little harpy snapped through, veins popping and splitting under strain. Raven reeled back as the bird-like creature burst forth, a baby Siren.

Great feathered wings of the same dirty grey as Lark's, large and putrid yellow eyes stared devilishly, a black and crow-like beak snapping and jerking wildly. Coiling human hair sprouted from the head of the harpy, the body scaled and smelling of rotten flesh. Strangely vicious teeth sprouted from jagged angles in the beak. The harpy's forked tongue slithered out and seemed to test the air. The face of the creature was that of purplish, decomposing flesh and ample sores covered its head.

The harpy gave a disturbed cry and darted towards Raven. The girl recoiled further; her eyes alight with fearful embers. Raven felt a strange tugging at the back of her mind, calling to her. It was warm and concern and Raven fled to it.

Her eyes flickered open and her first realization was she was lying nearly completely on top of someone; her head cradled in their chest and weak hands were stroking her head. "Rae, wake… up…" she heard Beast Boy rasp. Raven jerked violently from him, her scarlet eyes immediately betraying her concern that she'd hurt him by lying on him. Raven's maroon locks were plastered to her face and she had a slight thought that she must look horribly grotesque covered in the blood of not only herself but Beast Boy and Lark's.

"Beast Boy… don't talk, you're hurt," she stated quietly, her own voice rather hoarse. Beast Boy looked away slightly.

"You were calling me," he muttered softly. Raven felt heat rise to her face. Things were just too out of hand. Raven looked down at her bloody hands but her gaze quickly jerked away at the wave of sickness that swept through her.

"Are you… feeling any better?" she asked, praying her healing earlier had helped him. He gave a stiff nod.

"A…lot better… just sore… real sore… I'm sorry… I betrayed… you," he coughed harshly and his body jerked. Beast Boy winced. Raven felt a pang of guilt. _It's nothing compared… to the way I'm betraying you…_ Raven squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the mental image of the black book.

"You don't need to apologize. I was stupid… I should have told you she was a Siren… I should have controlled my self. I almostI almost killed you. I'm the one that should be sorry," Raven croaked. She felt Beast Boy's weak hand lightly squeeze her own. Raven moved off the bed, her knees buckling under her weight, making it evident she was physically very tired. She was mentally tired too. Mentally exhausted, really. Raven allowed her eyes to cautiously meet the changeling's. "I'm gonna go clean up… and then I'll be right back out to help you. Right now I think I'd just make you dirtier," she said quietly. The girl realized she felt filthy, not just from the blood that had dried on her skin or the dirt but from the realization she'd killed someone. Killing a demon was one thing but… as much as she hated Lark; Lyora the Siren was no demon.

Beast Boy murmured his assent and Raven left to the bathing chamber. It was a fairly empty room save a huge spring in the middle. The waters were still and steam rose from them in an almost magical display. The deep azure liquid seemed to shift in light patterns. Raven moved in front of a full length mirror and cringed as she saw her appearance. She noticed absently that as much dirt and blood that covered her body, her mother's dress enchantingly remained sparkling clean. Raven allowed the dress to slip from her shoulders, lightly stepping from the silk puddle. She turned hungrily to the spring and moved to its edge. Tentatively dipping one foot into the water she sighed at its warmth, watching as a billowing cloud of dirt and blood wafted off of her and disappeared into the enchanted waters. Raven dropped ungracefully into the water, sinking down until her toes touched the curiously deep bottom.

Raven spent a good half our scrubbing away at her skin, perfectly aware the mystic waters of Zinthos had long since cleansed her physical self. Either way, she still felt unclean and a soft voice in her mind scolded her for thinking water could remove the filth. Finally rising from the spring, she dried herself and slipped back into the dress. She took a small basin from the floor and filled it with the water from the spring. Raven then collected several soft clothes and a bottle of amber colored salve.

Returning to Beast Boy she saw he had managed to prop himself clumsily up and was idly poking at the fabric of his shirt. He still looked painfully weak. Raven moved over to his side and stilled his hand wordlessly. She dipped a cloth in the warm water and began to clean his face. Beast Boy gave a content sigh. It was strangely disturbing to see he held no grudge against her. She absently noted he had seemed to be more upset at the disaster of a kiss they'd shared on Azerath than this whole ordeal. Raven removed the scraps of what used to be shirt and began to wash his chest, a slight embarrassment filling her mind despite the obvious necessity of the situation. She felt a need to fill the silence.

"After you feel better… we should head to Latsiere… it's Friday… and I've got to get this done by Saturday… I might be able to risk it until Sunday if you're not well enough. I can heal you a little more after this," she murmured. Beast Boy frowned.

"No. We'll leave tomorrow. Your life is worth all the pain in the world," he stated firmly. Raven paused her cleaning and allowed her eyes to drift to his face. She hesitantly leaned forward and placed a very short and light kiss on his lips. She looked away, a furious blush flowing onto her cheeks. Raven began to wash him again, being insanely attentive to the task.

"It's to apologize for back on Azerath," she mumbled. Beast Boy's eyes followed her face, hidden by her hair and a tiny grin graced his lips. He suddenly felt a lot stronger. He even almost laughed when a pillow on the bed next to them exploded in a shower of feathers.

From pain it came,

A gentle tremor,

That changed a life.

Or two.

Inflicted the heart,

With severe passion,

Which burned and smarted,

Asking to be quelled.

But deny it now,

Save it for time,

Save it for hope,

Save it for love,

That changed a life.

Or two.

* * *

Author's Note: Steve-Racer, don't worry about it. As you can see, Lark got it pretty bad but you won't need to worry about vulgarity. This story would be very much less effective if I gave up description for unintelligent swearing. I'm glad you're enjoying it! Oh, and I doubt this will go up to R for the next few chapters unless I have some odd inspiration to go way more gory, and even then it would just be for safety. Please tell me if you feel the rating should be upped now, though. My beta thinks I should. Blaze-firestorm, I pray this was updated fast enough as I would have hated to see you die before Lark. Oh, and yes: BB and Raven are going to get togeather next chapter but their troubles are far from over and let's just say Raven's future decisions shall lead to a little... _emotional strain_ if you will. I would apprectiate it dearly if you would take a moment to review!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	19. Dark Clouds Under Heaven

Chapter 19: Dark Clouds Under Heaven

Raven silently finished cleaning Beast Boy up, and helped him into a fresh tunic. "Do you think you can walk?" she inquired. Beast Boy nodded and she helped him off the bed. Though slightly unsteady, he was able to walk, with relative ease around the room. She watched from the bed as he tested his weight on his previously injured leg. Beast Boy gave her an affirming grin and Raven allowed herself a small smile as well, glad to see he was ok. _Not for long._ Raven's smile dimmed and disappeared and she fell back into her familiar monotone.

"So when do we head to that planet thing?" he asked brightly. Raven was a little startled.

"Whenever you're ready, I mean, don't push yourself," she muttered. Beast Boy's eyes flashed, a determined look flying across his features.

"Whenever I'm ready? Well, then let's get a move on. We don't exactly have forever." He said firmly. Raven's eyes shimmered with gratitude.

"If you're sure," she said quietly. Beast Boy nodded in assent. Without hesitation, Beast Boy, Raven, the astrological charts, and their bags were consumed in black power. A large Raven swooped from the room, and with a grating cry it ascended to the surface of the Inn. They landed in the day star light. Raven looked gloomily at the changeling by her side. "I kind of need to save my energy for what's to come. I need to teleport as little as possible until this is over. In other words… we're making this trip the way everyone else does," she sent a glance in the way of a curious building. It towered higher than most of the other hut-like structures but was made out of the same uniform marble. Beast Boy followed her over to it. Raven entered the dim building and peered around. It was not lit with a single torch. Raven made her way to one of the strange Zinthosite creatures he had seen in the main room of the Inn and heard her exchange a few words in the beautiful lilting language of their kind.

Raven nodded and produced a few pieces of silver and handed them over. She beckoned the green boy over and he complied, following her to a crude door. Raven opened it and entered, Beast Boy following tentatively behind. Once within, Beast Boy saw something that looked much like a row of stalls, save their marble construction. Raven finally spoke.

"Ok, let me tell you what's going on,"

"That would be nice," he replied. Raven rolled her eyes and Beast Boy chuckled.

"Seriously. We're going to ride to the post about thirty miles from here. Just passed the… gardens you went to," She paused, and gave him a weak smile. "At the post, there should be a Zinthosite there to tell us which portal we need to take to get to Iris. Iris is the closest star to Latsiere. If I remember correctly there is a wall of black holes surrounding the planet so I'll need to teleport us in order to get on the planet itself. Once we're there… well… just don't think about that yet," she muttered. Beast Boy nodded carefully.

"And what exactly are we riding? I doubt they have mopeds here and I have a slight inclination to believe we're not going to find a horse anywhere close by, either," he replied. Raven pressed her lips together and nodded.

"They're not horses. But they _are_ similar. They're called Palla. My mom used to take me here to ride them sometimes… I remember I loved it," she said, staring off into the distance for a moment. Raven moved to one of the doors and opened it. She entered the stall and Beast Boy heard the clinking of metal. Raven came back out leading an incredible creature. It stood about eighteen hands high, if one was to even measure a Palla in such fashion, and its fur glistened a shimmering, pale blue. It looked similar to a horse but its tail fell long and whip-like, forking about half way down into two, slim tassels. Its hooves were large and round and had rough pads on the bottom of each, similar to the pads on a dog's paws. On each sturdy leg near the Palla's body, a leathery wing sprouted outwards. The wings had bluish feathers along the top but the undersides were like the wings of bats. The creature had no mane but rather a ridge of hard knobs ran down its neck.

"He's a gelding. You should find him fairly easy to ride… just like a horse," she said. She handed over the chain reins. The Palla's head was completely encased in a metal contraption that Beast Boy assumed to work like a bridle. Thin metal mesh covered each eye, enabling the animal to see, but preventing debris from getting in. Raven moved to the next stall and came back with another Palla of a dull grey. It pranced and shied in agitation. "Mine's a stallion," she answered his curious gaze. Beast Boy nodded and gave a slight laugh.

"Do we have saddles or anything?" he inquired.

"No, but it'll be fine. Thirty miles is pretty easy on these guys. They almost float," she replied. Raven hesitated. "Beast Boy?"

"Huh?"

"Could you give me a leg up?" she muttered. Beast Boy smirked.

"Sure," he said. Beast Boy helped her mount side-saddle and then vaulted lithely onto his own ride. He gave her a haughty grin. Raven grimace.

"Let's go," she said dryly. Both nudged their Palla forward and moved out of an exit to the left of the stalls. As soon as they were outside, Raven nudged her Palla forward to a faster pace. Beast Boy followed suit, and noticed with interest that the animal's four wings began to beat lightly as they moved forward. The Palla moved with fluid grace, their stride light but strong. Beast Boy finally broke the silence about half a mile from the village borders.

"What are their names?" he asked curiously. Raven shook her head.

"It's disrespectful to name a Palla," she said easily. Beast Boy's eye brows shot up.

"Names are good though," he countered. Raven's expression became almost sad.

"Sometimes it's nice not to have a name," she said curtly. Raven pressed her Palla forward and shot off, her maroon hair swirling behind her and the peach silk of her dress flowing back like a pale flag. Beast Boy followed her quickly. The wings of the Palla picked up the slight breeze and they caught like strange sails, helping to power the creatures forward. Beast Boy finally caught up with her and he frowned.

"What was that about!" he asked unhappily. Raven slowed to a trot and BB did the same.

"Nothing… Sorry…" she said blankly. "Just, nothing," she repeated. Beast Boy's frown deepened. "What's wrong, Rae?" he asked softly. Raven brought her Palla to a halt and Beast Boy lurched to a stop so as not to pass her.

"I just… I lost my name a long time ago. They gave me a new one, but it was out of shame. It would have been better I was never given a new name." she looked away, hiding the pain that rushed to her face. The ground below them shook slightly, flickering black.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I won't bring it up again, promise," he amended. Raven looked back, her eyes burning with sudden passion.

"Like that will make it better? Like forgetting everything, and pushing it all away will help? Do you really think that all of my problems will just disappear if I don't talk about it? Do you really think every stupid thing I've done in my life will just vanish!" she was yelling now. Beast Boy shrunk back.

"Raven! Get yourself under control! Just calm down!" he cried out. Raven's eyes were glowing a dangerous black and her hair was flinging up into the air. Her expression faltered and fell. Raven took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, closing her eyes. When she opened them her eyes were normal again. Only, they were _actually normal_. As in… violet again. "Raven… your eyes…" Beast Boy was staring at her, gaping. Raven's hands flew up to her face and she dropped the reins, causing her Palla to shift irritably.

"How can they be… are you serious?" she asked, her gaze wide and hopeful.

"Yes, I'm seri…" he trailed off as they flickered scarlet again. He shook his head. "They're red again," he said, disheartened. Raven nodded slowly. They started to move forward again in silence. He allowed himself to peer back over at Raven and noted with a start that tears were snaking down her porcelain cheeks. "Oh, Raven," he breathed softly, bringing his mount close to hers so he could reach out and wipe her cheek. She looked over at him, her expression betraying her fear, her pain, her insecurities. Beast Boy and Raven pulled to a stop again and he dismounted. Beast Boy pulled her off of the Palla and brought her close to him. She allowed herself to be limply pulled into his embrace. Beast Boy brought her chin up and laid a light kiss on her lips.

"Everything is just so wrong…" she murmured. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, but I still love you," he said quietly. Raven felt more tears spring to her eyes. _Don't say that._

"I think I love you too…" she said carefully. Beast Boy brought their lips together again, and he ran his hands through her hair, gently caressing her back. _Don't love me._ They parted and Beast Boy let her go. He silently moved to the head of Raven's Palla and unhooked one side of the chain and attached it to a small ring on the chin of his Palla's bridle. He led the girl over to the side of his ride and then he remounted. He offered her his hand, and grasping her wrists firmly he helped her up to sit side-saddle in front of him. Raven smiled meekly as he wrapped his arms around her and picked up the reins again. As they rode towards the post, Raven felt a bitter-sweet sensation fill her. _So, how long will our love last? How will you ever forgive me for what's coming?_

The mire of emotion

Grips me.

Bearing off and in

To you,

That I might cause

You pain.

Please,

I cry

Crystal tears for you to deny

Your love.

Don't let me hurt you.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok... there. They got togeather. But their troubles are so far from over it's not even funny. Either way I hope this chapter wasn't as stupid as I thought. I don't know why but I feel like a I accomplished nothing more than a lengthy and random piece of fluff. But humor me on this, next chapter they reach the post and head to Latsiere. Should be interesting. Oh, and for any Robin Starfire fans out there, I have awesome news. In quote by the director he actually said that he'd been hinting at a relationship between the two in certain episodes and that he hoped to really pick up on that now that the show is established. For the actual quote, go to my favorite stories list and findthe storyby SocialButterfli. It's in the Author's note of the 25th chappie.Well... that was my little happy momentfor the day. Like I said, I hope you won't kill me for posting this chapter. I'dlove your reviews, even if you do throw knives at me or something.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	20. The Deepening Black

Chapter 20: The Deepening Black

Raven watched the scenery float by as they rode. She was still snuggled against Beast Boy's chest and was feeling rather sick. Hearing his steady heartbeat sent waves of sadness flowing over her when she should have been comforted. The Palla seemed to fly, and for a while they might have, considering the wonderful breeze was catching their leathery wings quite nicely. Beast Boy caught a glimpse of something on the horizon and he shifted lightly.

"Rae, is that the post?" he inquired, releasing the reins in one hand so as to point at the blot on the edge of his field of vision. Raven straightened herself up and stared off in the direction he was indicating. After a moment she nodded.

"It should be," she murmured. One step closer to Latsiere. Wonderful… she was rather surprised at her lack of relief. How had this little changeling captured her cold heart so fully? She furrowed her brows but said nothing. Beast Boy nudged the Palla faster.

"This is great, Rae. We'll be able to get to that planet thingy and make you better really soon now, right?" he sounded incredibly pleased. Raven felt a few tears slip down her cheeks.

"Yeah, real soon," she rasped. Beast Boy's eyes grew dark with worry.

"You ok, Rae?" he asked. Raven nodded numbly. She had a sudden urge to hear her name again. Her real name.

"Beast Boy?" she asked tentatively. "Could you… call me Capria?" she rushed. Raven held her breath. Would he reject her the way the others had? Would Beast Boy deem her unworthy of such a name?

"Sure… if that's what you want," he said. He sounded a little surprised. Raven… Capria… smiled suddenly. She snuggled further into the boy's chest; stubbornly fantasizing she wouldn't have to hurt him. They came upon the post at a startlingly fast pace. Beast Boy stopped the two Palla short and slid off. Raven remained mounted. He quickly untied the two animals and fastened the reins to a couple of the crude poles jutting out of the rosy marble. Raven wondered absently when they'd passed the gardens.

"Capria…" Beast Boy was calling her. She quickly abandoned her musings and allowed him to help her down. She landed lightly and gave him a small, but grateful smile. Beast Boy squeezed her hand lightly and escorted her through the silk door flap. As they entered, one of the Zinthosite creatures turned, presumably, towards them. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh, Rae… sorry… _Capria_… I don't speak that," he jabbed a finger in the way of the creature and the young empath did her best to keep an apathetic face. She shook her head and approached the thing easily. They began to converse in the musical tongue again and Beast Boy simply stared, a brow quirked. He was feeling rather inadequate at the moment. Raven's voice reached a crescendo and her eyes were livid with anger. Beast Boy saw the thing recoil but spit back a few more notes. He placed a hand on the girl's arm in attempt to sooth her rage. She wrenched free and continued to verbally assault the thing. Finally, the Zinthosite became frustrated and said something absolutely dripping with indignation, from what Beast Boy could gather. Raven simply gapped at the creature for a moment before turning on heel and storming from the post. BB darted after her and hurriedly wrapped his arms around her huddled form, slumped on the ground.

"It's closing, Beast Boy… It's closing… why?" she leaned back against the outer wall and closed her eyes, suppressing her despair. "I can't teleport us that far and still have enough power to release Trigon," she whimpered. A potted plant shattered near by and Beast Boy jumped.

"R—Capria, what's closing?" he asked. She looked at him, and Beast Boy shuddered at the desolate girl staring back at him.

"The portal. The one that will take us close to Latsiere. We need to get closer for me to teleport." She snapped in utter exasperation. Beast Boy brought her to his chest.

"Is there any other way?" he asked. Raven shook her head, clinging to his tunic.

"We'd have to risk a realm breach if we took a portal now," she swallowed hard. Beast Boy was puzzled but he was rather sure a realm breach wasn't good. It didn't matter.

"Than risk it. We _have_ to get to that planet," he said, determined. Raven shivered against him.

"I wouldn't die in a realm breach but you… you could never make it…" she choked out. He looked deep into her soulful eyes and saw tumultuous emotions raging. She was scared. Scared of dying, scared of him dying; either way, she was petrified. Beast Boy set his jaw.

"I. Don't. Care." He bit off. The changeling brought Raven swiftly up to her feet and scooped her up bridal style, despite her obvious resistance to putting him in such peril. Beast Boy marched back into the post and shrugged past the creature, who reached after them in a weak attempt to stop them. Passing through another doorway, he moved almost reverently towards the swirling red-brown portal. It was rapidly growing smaller so Beast Boy quickened his pace. Raven gave a muffled cry as he leapt through the portal, with her in his arms.

Raven's scream stopped abruptly as she felt the gentle tugging of the portal as it rushed them along. Maybe they'd make it ok… She looked up at Beast Boy, wide-eyed.

"Maybe there won't be a breach?" she said it as more of a question and Beast Boy just stared ahead. He felt rather odd in the portal, his entire body tingling with a rather magical quality, cool blues and greens swirling passed his vision. Raven wrapped her arms around him. _Let this work._ She prayed. The girl felt a nagging guilt. She was happy Beast Boy had risked this. It was the only way she could be free. It was horribly selfish of her, considering the immense danger they were in until they were out of the portal. Raven sucked in a breath as the shimmering yellow glimmer in the distance alerted her they were almost through the portal. As they floated along, a strange pang of fear ripped through her gut. A low roaring sounded in her ears. Her eyes widened as she jerked her head to the left. A swirling mass of red and brown raced towards them. Raven screamed as the roaring sound reached a thunderous climax and clung tightly to Beast Boy, who was also staring in terror at the rushing mass.

"NO!" she screamed as the first wave of heat swept over her. The girl felt herself being ripped from Beast Boy and searing pain blinded her. "Beast Boy!" she screeched. They were being pulled roughly apart from one another. Raven dug her nails into Beast Boy's hands, trying to keep together. Beast Boy yelled in pain, his eyes reflecting the burning swirls engulfing them. Beast Boy's grip was weakening at a frighteningly swift pace. Raven felt herself being torn away.

"Capria! Help!" he shrieked, as his body was consumed in the blazing mass. Raven clung desperately to his hands, her hair whipping wildly. A rush of Trigon's laughter swarmed through her and her eyes flashed with an insanely tortured light.

"BEAST BOY!" she yelled as their hands were pulled apart. Raven felt herself flying rapidly away from where Beast Boy must have been. "BEAST BOY! NO!" she screamed. She felt her body begin to convulse with pain. Raven's eyes snapped shut and crystal tears poured from her eyes. She curled into a tight ball as she was being rushed along in some unknown direction, her perception immensely skewed.

"BEAST BOY, I LOVE YOU!" She screamed out into the wild flow trapping her. Her body uncurled, her arms flinging out to the sides. A blinding light swept out from her.

Beast Boy felt himself falling, his hands empty. God, no, he'd lost Raven. He felt everything begin to fade… his mind was slowing, the pain dulling everything. So this was a realm breach… no wonder she'd said he'd never make it… _Live._ A soft voice reverberated in his fuzzy mind. _You will live._ The voice said again. Beast Boy felt a strange peace flood through him. "Who are you?" he rasped almost imperceptibly, the pain in his body fading to a senseless background sting. _Light. You will live._ "What?" Beast Boy became aware he wasn't speaking aloud. _I am the Dawn Goddess. Live. For my daughter. Live._ The voice whispered. The comfort and peace left him and again he was being ripped inside out with pain.

"BEAST BOY, I LOVE YOU!" Raven's voice washed over him and a glowing white form came flying towards him.

"Rae?" he breathed, gasping in pain. The figure flashed towards him and he made out two brilliantly white, feathered wings… a gleam of peach silk… and flying violet locks. He felt Raven wrap herself around him and her eyes met his. His pain left, time stopped. Her _amethyst_ pools pierced his heart.

"Eyes are the window to the soul," her voice whispered in his mind as he stared at his reflection in the vibrant lilac irises. The moment shattered and the deafening roar again punctured his ears. But her gaze still held steady and violet. The pain raced with nauseating force through him and the world went black.

"I love you too," Raven heard a groggy croak. Her eyes flickered open briefly. Beast Boy. They were alive for now. And together. Raven tightened her grip around the boy before lapsing back into unconsciousness.

_**Light**_

Pure essence,

In bleak dark.

The thwarting force,

To death.

The one that flings selfless,

Across the blackened skies.

* * *

Author's Note: sorry, I had planned to get this up sooner but I got a major case of writer's block. I hope this chapter was to your liking. I felt ok with the end but I'm not too pleased with the begining. I shall try to update sooner. But please don't expect anything really really soon as it is SAT week. I would ver much fancy a review from you all, my dears. lol.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	21. Sweet Nothings to Hold

Chapter 21: Sweet Nothings to Hold

Raven woke, her eyes fluttering open painfully. She vaguely recalled their escapade in the portal and she shuddered. Propping herself up, she found no pain in her limbs and lifted a brow in surprise. "Beast Boy?" she murmured to the sleeping form draped across her. The changeling shifted slightly. Raven nudged him gently. The boy's forest green pools snapped wide and he bolted upright. Raven suppressed a sound of surprise but none the less, she scrambled back with a start.

"Raven! I mean… Capria… are you ok?" he asked anxiously. Raven nodded, gaping in awe at the boy.

"You're not hurt?" she asked, eyeing him warily. Beast Boy shook his head vigorously. She allowed herself a relieved smile and pulled him into her embrace. Beast Boy was shocked by the display but did nothing to stop her. After a moment he wrapped his arms around her as well. Raven gazed off, a strand of her hair falling over her eyes. She shook the violet strands off. Wait. Her hair. Violet? Raven pulled away and grabbed her black bag from the ground. Searching through the sack she found her mirror. Pulling it forth she gave a small cry of shock. Her eyes and hair were both of their original indigo color. Raven swallowed hard and looked up at Beast Boy who was simply staring after her. Forest green met amethyst. He smiled a soft, genuine smile.

"You're back. You're back again," he said softly, running a hand through her silky locks. Trigon had been weakened by her love. Raven felt an uncharacteristic smile spread across her face.

"I'm back," she echoed, nodding. "I'm really back," her eyes closed, as if trying to savor having her body back. Her physical self was no longer under Trigon's influence. The happenings with Lark could never happen again without some consent from her. And Raven would not allow that. She would never lend herself to Trigon's whims without a fight. The empath took a deep breath and stared out into the black sky. She shivered and turned to Beast Boy who was rubbing his arms for warmth. "You're cold," she observed quietly. Raven felt strange, hearing the affection lacing her own words. Beast Boy nodded meekly.

"A little." He looked off in the same direction as Raven had. He narrowed his eyes and his brows furrowed. A glimmer of scarlet had caught his eye. He watched with fearful curiosity as it widened. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to the widening ring of scarlet. Raven turned, with a rustle of silk, to look in the indicated direction. The pale girl's lips pressed into a thin line as four jagged rings of scarlet created an even larger ring in the black sky.

"Those are the four rings of Ferna. They're black holes… big ones. They surround Latsiere. The red… well. Trigon's part of this whole curse, ya know?" she gave a bitter laugh. Beast Boy nodded slowly.

"We going in there?" he asked, eyeing the black holes. Raven was quiet and they watched with nausea as a brilliant star streaked through the sky and was sucked into one of the black holes with a bone-rattling explosion.

"Yeah… we're going in there," she murmured with a slight wince. Beast Boy's face set.

"When?"

"Whenever you're ready," she replied. She glanced furtively down at her black bag, the tiny book within seemed to burn into her mind. The words rang as a harsh whisper in her head over and over again. Beast Boy stared at the ominous black spots, his eyes flickering every once in a while to the Trigonic red rings around them. "But… we have to leave within the next twelve hours. Iris gets lethally hot every twelve hours. It's a cycle," she added.

"Let's go. Now." He said firmly. Raven's eyes met his again, her gaze searching his soul. A well of tears sprang to her eyes and she bit her lower lip, forcing them back. Almost time. "I want this to be over. I want you to be safe," he murmured. The girl nodded quietly.

"Ok," she whispered.

"Ok," he responded. Raven moved and placed a light hand on his shoulder. She gave a final glance to the boy whom she loved and wondered once more how inevitable fate had to be. Could it not be changed? Star had said that. That she thought the future could be changed. Raven supposed sometimes… it could be changed. But not this time. Not for her. Not for a selfish daughter of hell. For that was all she was. This glance was the final she could give before she was bound to her decision, body, heart, and soul. Raven allowed a single tear to slip down her cheek. Pure. A tiny diamond shed from a demon's eyes. All she was… it was all encompassed in that tiny tear, which trickled down her cheek and fell upon Beast Boy's hand. Then, Raven decided to do it for him. She could not change the course which she had chosen to follow. She could not change the horror she had decided to obey.

But she could give him one thing. Raven smiled. Not like any of the other times. Not a half-hearted smile that allowed the others to know she had some form of feeling. Not a malicious smirk. Not a sadistic grin. But a wide and genuine smile that lit her violet eyes afire with a golden glow. And that smile, she gave to Beast Boy. He stared back at her, his gaze unwavering, and he felt his heart swell. She'd given that to him. Raven closed her eyes and the smile faded from her face. Her gaze reopened but in a blinding white, their bodies encompassed in black aura.

"AZERATH!" Raven yelled to the heavens. "METRION!" the black aura began to quiver and vibrate with power. Beast Boy felt blood drip from his shoulder where her nails dug into his skin. "LATSIERE!" the ebony around them swelled and caved like some deathly living thing and Beast Boy felt fire shoot up his limbs. Raven bit back a scream of pain. "ZINTHOS!" An ear-shattering explosion rocked through them and the two felt their limbs being torn apart. They were twisted and pulled in every which direction, their very souls clamoring to be free of their bodies. The black encompassed them fully and formed a huge black bird, a searing red eye blazing. Raven felt the black raven embedded on her neck begin to throb and burn. White tendrils seemed to flare out of the huge black raven, creating massive arches of white fire across the wings and tail of the bird. Huge wing beats carried the screaming body of magic at rocket speed towards the black holes. One of the four began to swell and a terrifying amount of gravitational pull began to drag the mentally created bird into its timeless depths.

Raven felt her mind being torn from her skull, the excruciating pain numbing her body and terrorizing her into convulsions. Beast Boy became aware of a rushing sound similar to an infinitely large tornado blaring in his ears. He clutched his head, ignoring the stings of pain Raven's hand on his shoulder were bringing. It was for Raven. All this pain was for Raven. The bird looked about to die into the black hole when it crackled with a blinding white and took the form of a glowing white dove. The dove flared its large white wings and buffeted against the black hole. With a splay of the tail and wings, the dove plunged through the very center of the hole. A flash reverberated through the heavens.

Raven was bombarded with the sensation of free fall and her eyes snapped out of their whitened state. Her wide violet eyes sought out Beast Boy, who was gasping for breath and staring at her. Raven looked down and saw, far away, the ground rushing to meet them.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" her powers crackled at her finger tips and failed. Latsiere's surface was racing to meet them.

_Save her._ The same voice that had spoken to Beast Boy during the realm breach returned. Beast Boy instantaneously responded, taking the form of a large eagle, he grasped Raven's shoulders in his talons and with furious wing beats, brought them to a safe land. Raven lay panting on the ground, a hand to her head. _Tell her of me. Tell her she succeeded. Tell her she released the Dawn Goddess._ The voice breathed. Beast Boy swallowed and reached out to Raven, shifting to his human form.

"R-Capria. You… the voice said…" he stuttered. Raven turned to face him. He felt a pang of hurt sweep through him. Why did she look at him that way? As if… his presence pained her.

"Yes?" she managed a steady voice. Beast Boy swallowed again.

"In… the realm breach… there was a voice before you saved me. The voice came back. Told me to tell you… you released the Dawn Goddess… that's sorta like… what Star told you to do too…huh," he gave her a dazed smile, his head lolling back. Then he lost consciousness. Raven stared in slight horror at the boy. Her mother's spirit. She'd released her mother's spirit.

"Don't see this, mom," she whispered. Of all that could have seen this betrayal, the only ones who would ever know were Trigon, Arella, and herself… and of course… Beast Boy. But that… wasn't even a thought. Raven stood pointedly, the shock of the fall had worn off. Raven frowned. Her powers had not worked. Was it because… yes. That would be why. Raven bit her lip. The young empath took in her surroundings. A bleak and nearly formless place, the ground beneath her feet was almost unidentifiable save it was some form of colorless clay. A few paces away a silver rectangle jutted from the ground. An assortment of silver chains draped across the top. Raven tore her eyes from the disgusting thing. Quietly, she drew towards Beast Boy and took him into her arms. He was liable to be incredibly weak from this whole ordeal. A grim look flashed across her face, but it was not backed by any emotion.

Raven wouldn't feel. She refused to believe she was doing this. The girl laid her companion atop the silver thing and she cast a stabbing glare at the chains. She would not restrict him. Slowly pulling the small black book from her bag she allowed it to fall open. The final release was at hand, but it would require loss. Loss of love. Raven's eyes flickered with a brief moment of sorrow before her strong, apathetic shell was reconjured. She slipped the dagger from the book and her eyes wandered from the spell on the page to the alter on which Beast Boy lay.

fate has granted

twice a chance

that i could have

true meaning

and see in you

what is me

and believe for once

I can be beautiful

so help me fly

and spread my wings

wide to

the azure sky

and hold me in

the darkest night

and let me feel

your heart beat

_**PLEASE READ! To Clarify:**_

_Ok, this is just a few things I think you should know so some of the odder details of this story make sense. It's a bit late to be putting this in but once you read it, I hope some of your questions will be gone. I won't be saying too much as that would be spoiling some fun twists. First off, The eye thing. Raven's physical appearance changed from violets to scarlets in my story because Trigon's control was growing and he gained partial control of Raven's physical self. That's why she was completely unaware of exactly what she'd done to Lark save she'd conjured spirits. That meant her outbursts were particularly dangerous seeing as Trigon could take control of her physical body and not just her mind in an outburst state. Raven's eyes reverted to normal in this chapter because in the realm breach she regained some of her spirit by admitting her love. She also released the Dawn Goddess's spirit as we found out in this chapter. Arella will not be staying long, but she felt the need to come back and aid her daughter in the fight to release herself of Trigon. She did so through speaking with BB._

_Now, Raven's names are a little more complicated. All of this stuff about her eyes and her name and how her mother died are purely my imagination. None of it is based on the original comics. I really don't know. Either way. Raven was born under the name Capria, which is Azarian for Dove. She was betrothed to a demon for the sake of bringing peace to Azerath. It was also a good way of getting rid of Raven who was sort of an outcast ((there are hints of that in her brief encounter with Alipes who was a past love interest that turned against her)) The demon refused to marry Raven, saying she was disgusting and unworthy of such a name as Capria. He said he would accept her out of pity if they renamed her Raven, or Metrion in his dialect. It was agreed upon and a formal ceremony was performed and Raven, Capria at the time, became Metrion. In respect to her old name she was often called Capria Liy Metrion, or Dove that is Raven. When she came to earth she kept the name Raven, having convinced herself truly unworthy of being called a Dove. She refused to be referred to as Metrion, though, because it brought up some haunting memories. Yes, she did murder her husband to be.((And in the name of her love to Alipes too!)) _

_Over time Raven thought she could just endure life as a titan on earth but then Trigon started to take control, ect. As she explained to Beast Boy and was mentioned in the very beginning of the story. After that the curse was set in place and here we are. For those of you who are freaking out because you think Beast Boy is going to die, don't give up yet ((hint, lol)) as I have a strong distaste to permanently killing off any of the original titans._

_Well, there you are! I hope that helped._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Ok, well I'll say it again. Please don't give up on BB yet... I really haven't decided how this works out. I hope this chapter won't scare you out of reading the rest. I hope to get the next chapter up within the next two days, so keep a look out. Also, a lot of you seemed to take an intrest in the various planets. If you are interested, leave a note at the end of the review if you would like me to put up a little "traveler's guide" chapter at the end. That would tell you more about the planets, their inhabitants and their relationship to Raven as well as some of the animals that live there. Just a thought. I would appreciate it if you would drop off a review now! Thank you kindly!

Love,

Princess Starfire of Tamaran

P.S.- if you're feeling sad/frightened for BB, I offer you a consoling cookie. lol.


	22. Pulls of Love

Chapter 22: Pulls of Love

The girl swallowed hard. The hand clutching the dagger wavered momentarily before grasping it harder. Her knuckles were white as she stared at the spell on page.

_Shor livensin rorith tal monin kir sath. Rantilastopine mor, kishnopian trist laktile. Da onii she-aan lir tropin een. Kyr solian foth nio. _

…From dawn the dove shall surely die black. Hark again, dipped in blood. Her own tears to elicit pain. To set one free… Raven's eyes darted to the dagger. Daughter of the Dawn, she was a dove turned dark; a Raven. And so was her fate. Several tears slipped down, dirtying her cheek. Raven poised the dagger above Beast Boy and began the chant.

"Shor livensin rorith tal monin kir sath. Rantilastopine mor, kishnopian trist laktile. Da onii she-aan lir tropin een. Kyr solian foth nio!" she allowed the cadence to fall from her lips in its lilting melody. Her tears seemed to burn at her skin but she paid no notice. The girl's vision blurred and she felt from her gut a frothing pain. It shot out to her limbs and her skin began to boil. Raven's hair flew wildly about her and a strange and piercingly cold wind rattled through her. On the alter, Beast Boy moaned and began to wake. Raven's eyes rolled back into her head and her body fell slack. She careened backwards, the dagger still clutched in her outstretched hand.

Raven's body was consumed in black, scarlet flames bursting from her body. Her feet left the ground and she was dragged into the air, her arms and legs falling limp. From her chest a great snapping and cracking sent waves of nauseating pain through her. Tears swarmed from the girl's eyes as glittering drops of black blood. Raven's chest split open and a great and ghostly form leapt from her body. The empath's legs snapped together with force enough to shatter her ankles as they slammed together. Raven's lips parted to scream but no sound was emitted. Scarlet blood drenched her torso, the yawning wound in her chest. Raven brought her hands together as if cradling something and flames leapt from them. The form of a glowing black heart jumped from the fire and four scarlet eyes seared across it. Trigon's bellows sounded loud and ferocious, mingling with the sound of Raven's screams as her voice returned.

Beast Boy's eyes snapped open and he saw her, hovering above him with blood running down her body and flames seeming to burst from her. Two huge wings sprouted from her back in a spray of blackened blood. One was pure white and feathered while the other was dark ruby and sinister, leathery like a bat's. Raven stretched her hands out and the black heart in her grasp fell forward, out of her hands. It seethed and twisted, growing to immense size. Winds whipped through the planet, sweeping Raven's already flying hair back from her face. The empath's body went abruptly limp with another cry of pain and plummeted to the earth. Trigon dropped as well, landing with a booming thud on the ground, his feet leaving giant impressions in the soft clay. Raven's bleeding body fell to the ground and a splintering crack snapped through the blustering air. The dark girl jerked to her feet, blood slipping rapidly from a gash in her head. The wound on her chest was wide and gaping. Raven clutched her chest and sucked in a pained breath. One of her lungs had been punctured in the fall.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled. The girl's eyes darted briefly to the boy before flashing away and back up to the looming face of Trigon. Her eyes narrowed. Once and for all. This would end now. Raven stumbled forward and brought her hands away from her wound. She took another staggering step forward, only to scream in pain as the dagger she had dropped pierced her foot. Raven vomited from the searing pain, her eyes fluttering.

Reaching deliberately down, she pulled the dagger from her foot and clutched in her hand. Her arms flew out to either side and she began to yell, bloody tears still running down her face. "AZERATH! METRION! ZINTHOS!" she screamed. Huge black tendrils leapt from her hands and snaked out, flashing towards Trigon. The demon laughed and holding out his own monstrous hands, he seemed to absorb the energy. Raven gritted her teeth, blood trickling down her lips. Time. It was time. She had to do this now. Raven flung herself towards the alter and locked eyes with Beast Boy. Her gaze danced down to the dagger and back to Beast Boy.

"This is why you're here," she rasped. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"R-Raven… Capria… why are you…" his face was stricken with the sense of immense betrayal and insurmountable pain flashed across his features. Raven's resolve faltered. No. She would do this… now.

"Because this is the only way for me to live," she growled, poising the dagger above the only person she'd ever loved. Beast Boy hung his head.

"I love you. If this is the only way, than… I want to die for you…" he spread himself across the alter, leaving his heart vulnerable to her weapon. Raven shut her eyes and with a cry, plunged the dagger deep into the changeling's heart. She pulled the dagger free and covered her hands in his blood.

"AZERATH! METRION! LATSIERE! ZINTHOS!" she screamed. Ebony magic consumed both the girl and Trigon. With an enraged roar, Trigon thrashed to be free of his dark binds. A large portal ripped open and wails pierced the planet. Trigon was engulfed by the portal and it disappeared with a deafening hiss. The black magic warped up into a large black bird and disappeared into Raven. She gave a moan of pain before collapsing to the ground. She lifted her head weakly and saw Beast Boy's limp hand dangling over the edge of the alter. Raven fainted.

The winds died down and finally stilled, the planet becoming shrouded in fog. Raven's wounds began to rapidly heal themselves. Her limp form gave no signs to life save the shallow rise and fall of her chest. Her hair was damp with sweat and lay plastered against her face. Her mother's dress hung in tatters over her body, and Beast Boy was dead. Twin trails of glassy tears slid down her face. Beast Boy was dead. And now she could feel. But all she felt… was pain. Guilt. Sorrow. Anguish.

Her violet eyes opened slowly and she stared up into nothing. What had she done? How could she have been so selfish as to take the life of the one she loved? Raven swallowed tentatively. She quietly pushed herself to her feet and shivered. The girl refused to look at the alter behind her. Far off, she heard a whisper. It echoed across and came to her mind.

_Was it worth it?_

"No."

_Why did you do it, Capria?_

"No."

_No? No what?_

"Raven. I'm Raven."

_Are you… alone?_

"Yes. I'm alone. I feel pain." She brought a hand to her heart.

_Now that it's done, would you have changed your decision?_

"No. I didn't have a choice. I didn't choose. Fate did."

_It was your choice. Fate is what we make it to be. You chose him to die long ago._

"The day I first loved him."

_Did you really love him? To let him die?_

"…yes… but I am selfish. I killed him. I loved him. It is possible."

_Indeed. Do you want him back?_

"Yes. I want him back. I am the one who deserves death, not him. He is selfless."

_That's why you love him. He is pure. Like you were._

"Were."

_Are. Can be… Do you want a second chance?_

"Yes. But even the purest of hearts could not forgive this."

_He would never remember dying._

"He is dead. He remembers nothing now."

_You can have him back._

Raven blinked. She tore herself around to look at the alter. Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. She was such a terrible person… to kill him for her own betterment… "How?"

_What would you do?_

"Anything."

_Trigon? Would you take him back?_

"…yes…" Raven touched her lips. She would do anything. Absolutely anything. Even take back Trigon.

_Then, so be it._ Arella's voice began to fade and Raven's pulse quickened. She opened her mouth to call out to her mother but before a sound could be uttered, a brilliant flash blinded the girl.

Take me back,

Don't make stay

In this world so full of hatred.

Allow me call,

Upon your heart,

And bring you back to breathe.

Give me one final chance,

To show eternity;

I can love.

Let me feel your touch,

Encircle me again,

Allow my heart

To soar.

In the depth of your kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: okay, I'm not sure what to say about this chapter. I think I'll be wrapping the story up in two or three more chapters so... yeah. Either way, I hope you'll drop off a little review. I also wanna make sure you all realize the italicized conversation towards the end was Raven and her mother's spirit... but yeah.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	23. All That's Come

Chapter 23: All That's Come

Raven felt herself being slammed backwards. She shielded her eyes and attempted to discern what the large and looming shape heading towards her was. Trigon. The monstrous demon plowed towards her.

"RAGE WILL CONSUME YOU!" he shrieked. Raven set her jaw and prepared for impact. _Release your power. Take him back._ Raven heard the faint and fading whisper of her mother receding in her mind. The empath felt herself reliving her mother's death. Her eyes glowed ominously, the prelude to her immense powers cracking in the blinding air. Raven brought two fingers in front of her forehead and her ashma chakra gem began to shimmer. Black magic fizzled at her finger tips. She drew her hand down before her chest and stretched her other hand out to the side.

"Azerath. Metrion. Latsiere. Zinthos!" she hissed the words with dark conviction. Raven's powers swelled out from her hands as she snapped her arms out, bird-like, palms up. The aura danced ebony from her finger tips but simmered into brilliant white. Trigon hurtled towards her and the white power shot from her body and combated Trigon, pulling him in. Raven felt a rush of pain flow through her as the demon was consumed into her. She felt as if her body was breaking and tears flew down her face. "I LOVE HIM!" she cried.

Then Raven felt it. The pain dissipated abruptly… but she felt the familiar disconnection to the world fill her. The light surrounding her faded and she dropped to the ground. Raven stood silently. Her mother's dress was gone. Raven was in her usual black leotard and navy cloak. Her breath caught as she gazed towards the alter. She heard a soft groan.

"Beast Boy," she rushed over to him. Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked down. He jerked his head back, repulsed by all the blackened blood caking his body. There were no wounds, though. Just blood.

"Capria!" he said with a start as Raven came to his side. She shook her head. He frowned. "What?" the empath stared at him without a hint of emotion.

"Raven. Just… Raven. You're… ok?" she asked tentatively… hopefully. Beast Boy rubbed his head.

"Yeah… is… everything over? Did you already release Trigon!" he asked, obviously distressed. He hadn't been there for her!

"No. I'm not releasing Trigon anymore, it's… not right," she said quietly. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"But Rae!" he started.

"There are… more important things than feeling," she said quietly. "Or showing feeling. I could always feel, I guess," she murmured. Beast Boy hesitated.

"But… I thought… are you going to die?" Raven shook her head.

"No. But I… can't show my feelings still. I never will be able to." She stared at him apathetically. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you." She said firmly. Beast Boy nodded silently. Raven's dream had always been to feel. It was all she'd ever wanted. Now, she realized the truth. She had always been able to feel; she always would be able to feel. She would never be able to _show_ anyone that, but Beast Boy had seen her love. He had felt her love. And that was all that mattered. "Do you… wanna go home? There's nothing… left." she asked. Beast Boy just nodded again. It was strange, after all that had happened… here they were, sitting in silence, wondering if they should head home or not. He sighed.

"So… this whole thing… we didn't do anything?" he asked in disbelief. Raven bit her lip. That wasn't exactly true.

"No, we did do something. A lot of things, actually. I might not have gained the ability to show my feelings, but you saved my life. If you hadn't come… you'll never fully understand how much you've done for me. Saving my life, that wasn't even half of it. You showed me love… trust… forgiveness… sacrifice… We did a lot, Beast Boy, you just don't see that. And you don't have to. You don't have to see something… to know it's there," she said quietly. Beast Boy stared at his hands. Raven held her breath. Leaning over, she laid a soft, short kiss to lips.

"I love you, Rae…" he said quietly.

"You know how I feel." She replied stoically. He sighed and brought his eyes to meet her own. "Let's go home," she said again. Raven carefully picked up her bag from the ground. Placing a hand on his shoulder, her eyes closed and they left Latsiere behind, a soft ruffle of breeze picked up the pages of a lone black spell book lying on the silver alter…

"FRIENDS!" Starfire shrieked, flying out to meet Beast Boy and Raven, who had landed in the front yard. Raven stared on quietly, her eyes showing no attachment to the overjoyed alien. "You are undamaged! You are well! Friend, Raven… your life… is not in danger any longer! Beast Boy! Are you wounded? You are covered in the blood!" Starfire fired off questions, darting between the two anxiously. Robin and Cyborg came jogging out to meet them.

"Guys, are you ok! We were worried sick! We haven't been able to contact y'all since we left Tamaran!" Cyborg jabbered worriedly. Robin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we thought you guys didn't make it… it scared us all to death. Beast Boy, are you hurt?" The leader of the Titans inquired. Beast Boy shook his head.

"No. I'm fine. Nothing wrong here…" he trailed off, looking at Raven quietly. This whole time, all he'd wanted was for Raven to end up safe and happy. But now… she was safe and all, but happy? If she was, he'd never know… although he had the feeling she was far from happy.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just… tired. Really tired," she murmured. Starfire squeaked.

"We must get you to your bed chambers immediately! Robin! Help friend Beast Boy!" she cried, protectively helping her empath friend into the tower. Robin immediately responded and Cyborg went back inside to warm the shower water for Beast Boy.

"Can she…" Robin trailed off.

"No." BB responded quietly. Robin nodded and helped Beast Boy into the restroom. He quietly left with Cyborg.

Raven sighed as she dropped onto her bed with a light thump. "Thank you, Starfire. Would you mind… giving me some time alone? Please?" Raven asked quietly. Starfire nodded and hastily exited. She met up with the others in the hall.

"Shall we _ever_ know what has happened in their absence?" she asked her boyfriend softly. Robin's lips pressed into a thin line.

"Someday, I hope. For now… they need to recuperate and have some time to themselves. They'll tell us when they're ready," he said quietly, nodding to himself. Robin drew his arm lightly about Star's waist and led her out to the rec. room, Cyborg following behind.

Raven tugged her mirror from her bag and stared at it quietly. It began to swirl and shift and she was soon gazing at all her emotions. So… the mirror was working again. She sighed. The empath gazed critically at each. Logic, Jealousy, Happiness, Morbid, Rage, Sadness, Timid, Bravery, Passion, Lazy… each stared curiously up at her (except for Disinterest). "Where's Love?" Raven asked quietly, her eyes narrowing. Wisdom tilted her head.

_She's part of you. She doesn't need to be in Nevermore.Love is stronger than Trigon. You can do as you wish with her...your father cannot stop her... he cannot hurt you._Wisdom said simply. Raven's eyes widened. Beast Boy… The mirror fell forgotten to her bed and Raven darted out, rushing down the hall towards the bathroom. Beast Boy emerged back in uniform, looking the best he had in three weeks. His eyes darted up to meet Raven and they flashed with slight sadness.

"Hey, Raven," he whispered. Raven ignored it and threw her arms around him. The changeling's eyes bulged out of his head in shock and he tensed, waiting for something to explode. "Rae…?" he asked. Raven looked up at him.

"There's an exception to my situation," she breathed. His eyes widened further. Raven bit her lip before laying a gentle kiss to his lips. "We did plenty back there… plenty enough for me," she murmured. Beast Boy stared at her and a slow smile spread across his face.

"I guess we did," he said. The boy nodded to confirm his thoughts before capturing her lips in his once again.

Fin.

_**Cry to Me**_

Rest your head,

Never fear

The tears that sting your eyes.

Let them fall,

It heals the soul.

I wakes the fire inside.

Let me kiss your fears away,

Let me know your lips,

And hold this close,

My single wish,

Is to have you cry to me.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't worry... I'm already banging my head on my desk and inflicting other forms of self torture. But, hey, if you feel like throwing some rotten fruit at me, I don't blame you. I suck at endings. I swear I about died when I reread this. It's just sooo messed up. I'm thinking of rewriting another ending and replacing this chappie. But, I don't know. I hope you didn't hate it too much. If you did, I offer gifts of clorox bleach that you may cleanse your eyes of this terrible writing. Still... please review! hehe.

Love,

Princess Starfire of Tamaran ((prepares self for massive onslaught of knives and rotten fruit))


End file.
